Life's Little Devils
by gohansgirl
Summary: Highschool suddenly got more complicated. Slow build to G/V. Summary inside.
1. How do I get into these things?

**Life's Little Devils**

This Story begins the day after "Gohan's first date" What if Gohan and Angela kept dating? How would that affect Gohan and videl. How do they survive when a new enemy sets his sites on Videl.

**Chapter one- How do I get into these things**

**-Son Household-**

He sunk into his pillow and sighed '_what a day' _he thought '_how in the hell do I get myself into these situations, I'm pretty sure dad didn't have to __go through these sorts of things. Maybe __Saiyans__ just aren't suppose to go to high school.' _Gohan looked to his right at his little brother who was mumbling something about cheesecake in his sleep_, 'hope you don't have to go through all of this little buddy.'_

He looked up at the ceiling again and sighed. '_I'm gonna have to apologize to her, she really liked me and if it wasn't for that crazy Videl everything would be fine...Why is she so __intent on unmasking me? Why can't she just leave well enough alone? BUT I guess I should be thanking her, Angela really wasn't my type... Hell, __I'm not even sure what my type is but she certainly isn't it. Too bad though she was kinda cute.' _He blushed at the thought. '_Oh well.'_ And with that he drifted off to sleep.

**-Meanwhile in a mansion In Satan City-**

_**She was in what seemed like a forest, it was raining, she was alone and scared. Something bad just happened; she could feel it, in **__**her heart. Something wasn't right. All around her seemed to be getting darker and colder. A shiver went up her spine, she looked **__**down she was barefoot, her toes frozen from the night air. **__**Suddenly and without warning the rain stopped. Silence. For some reason unknown to her she started running like her life **__**depended on it. Navigating her way through trees and bushes she knew she didn't have much time left. But...Time left for what **_

_**exactly.**_

_**"You can't run from this Videl, it's only a matter of time" she heard a male voice say. **_

_**She stopped "run for what exactly" She said quietly to herself. **_

_**"From destiny, it's not a matter of choice." **_

_**"Who are you!" she demanded, speaking a little louder.**_

_**"It's destiny my dear, embrace it!"**_

_**Suddenly the ground beneath her started to shake violently. "embrace It".**_

_**The rain started again this time with massive volts of electricity engulfing the area around her. She couldn't keep her balance, the **__**ground beneath her began to crack and separate. She tried to run but found she could not move. Her muscles were tense, she **__**couldn't even blink. The earth around her was suddenly turning into what looked like hell, the trees began to burn, the sky became **__**a deep rouge colour, Animals began to scatter, lava started to pour out of the cracks in the earth. She was engulfed. **_

That's when she woke up. Completely out of breath, trembling and sweating. Her heart was beating like she'd just ran a mile at full speed. '_What __the hell?'_ She looked at her clock it read 1:43 am. '_Oh Kami' _she sighed '_it was just a dream'_. She laid back down on her bed and pull her comforter over her entire body because although she was sweating on the outside, her insides felt like ice. She was freezing, and a little scared too. Scared of what exactly she didn't know. '_Just relax Videl, it was just a dream...calm down.'_ A dream had been picture clear, even now she could taste therain drops that slid into her mouth while she was standing. She closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep but the young crime fighter knew that all hope for sleep was gone.

**-The next morning at The Son Household-**

He woke the next morning much like he did everyday, with his mother screaming at both boys to get their butts out of bed or risk not getting any breakfast. That was one thing the teenaged Demi-sayin could not afford to miss. After a warm shower Gohan made his way down stairs wearing hisusual school attire.

"Morning son, sleep well? I made French toast and bacon for breakfast."

"Thanks mom, I slept well, but I could have done without Goten's sleep talking"

"Hey!" The seven year old screamed "I don't talk in my sleep!...d-do I?"

"I'm afraid you do squirt. I'm not entirely certain, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with cheesecake and Trunks eating all of it," Gohan

said as he took a seat next to his younger brother.

"Oh yeah, I remember that dream...Trunks ate the whole cheesecake, then told his dad it was me."

"really," Gohan laughed "I could just imagine how mad Vegeta was, never come between the saiyan prince and his meals."

"All right you two, eat up Gohan's gotta get to school, it's already 7:30" Chi chi interrupted.

"Sorry mom" They both whispered as they began shoveling food into their mouths.

After his 12th helping of French toast and about a pound of bacon Gohan was out the door. Changing into his Saiyaman outfit he sped through thesky at astonishing speeds landing on the roof of Orange Star high within 5 minutes. This gave him more than enough time to apologize to Angelabefore Class started. He made his way down the stairs and to his locker only to see Angela waiting there for him. "Hey Angela" he said shyly whilerubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Gohan" She scolded.

"Hey, ah..Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry, it was a complete misunderstanding I never meant for your feelings to get hurt."

"You left me for Videl! How could you!" She screamed.

"No, no you have it all wrong Angela" '_Ah how should I put this, I can't let her know that I'm __Saiyaman?__' _"Uh... you see I just wanted to make sure everyone from the fire was okay, living in a forest area for so long I kinda know a thing or two about burns, and I figured I could help. Meeting Videl there was just an accident."

"Oh... I didn't realize you were so heroic Gohan"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head again. "Yeah well ha ah,"

"That's very brave of you to do that, but next time you really should leave it to Videl and the fire officials."

"Yeah well.."

"So what do you say we go out again on the weekend? Like tomorrow maybe?"

"Y-you still wanna go out with me?"

"Of course I do Gohan your a major hottie and your totally smart and sweet too!"

"Oh I see, w-well umm"

"You don't wanna go out Gohan?" Tears already forming over her eyeballs "I thought you liked me, but I see, you really do like videl. UGH, she gets everything, just cause she's the champs daughter, it's not fair, all the cute boys want her!"

_'Cute boys?'_ "No no no Angela, I do like you, I mean you're really pretty and all, I just..I just didn't think you'd want to go out with me again."

"Oh..Then GREAT, we can go out then, I mean if you like me and all."

"Yeah sure we'll go out, tomorrow's Saturday we can spend the whole day together." _Damn it, why did you say that Gohan! _

"Well we'd better get to class, see ya" He took off running. Angela followed slowly behind with a smirk on her face. _You're all mine Son Gohan_.

**-In Home room-**

"Whoa, Brains your on time! Did hell actually freeze over."

"Oh can it Sharpener, Gohan lives very very far away, he can't be expected to be on time everyday you know," Erasa said winking at Gohan.

"Um yeah" He said shyly while pulling out his chair.

As soon as he sat down he noticed a familiar pair of blue eyes burning a hole through him. '_Oh man, she's not gonna get off my back.'_

"H-hi videl."

"Gohan" She said dryly. "So...Just what were you doing hovering around that fire yesterday?"

_'Here we go again.'_ "I was just trying to help that's all."

"Of course he was, smart guys always wanna help!" Erasa interrupted.

"yeah that's it..." He said, mentally thanking Erasa for the save.

"Pffft..What were you really doing down there brains?" Sharpener questioned "See, I heard you had a date with Miss. Angela yesterday things

didn't go to well I presume..."

"Huh, how do you know about that?" Gohan yelled

"A date with Angela? She really doesn't seem like your type Gohan." Erasa said

Just then-

"Attention Class the lesson about to begin, silence please" Mr. Lu announced. They all turn to the front and readied their pencils.

About twenty minutes into the lesson nearly half the class was asleep. Mr. Lu was know for his monotone voice and exceedingly long lectures. No one liked having his world history class first thing in the morning, it was sheer torture.

"Girl, you seem pretty out of it this morning, everything okay?" Erasa asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just had this really creepy dream last night, I couldn't get back to sleep till about 4 am."

"4 am? That spooky huh?"

"You could say that again"

"Anything that can spook the great Videl Satan must be really scary, but it was just a dream, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You two, keep it down up there!" Mr. Lu yelled.

"Sorry!" They said together.

-Several minutes later-

"So" Erasa started again, "Have you figured out who this Saiyaman is yet?"

"No, but I think I have a pretty good idea" Videl said glancing briefly in Gohan's direction.

"Oh really, who do you think it is?

"I can't really say just yet, I'm not entirely sure..But don't worry I'll unmask him soon; he can't hide under that tin can forever." she said clenching

her fist.

"Gee, I wonder if he's cute"

"Yeah, sure you do" Videl said bluntly.

"So come on give me a clue, who you think it is!"

"Well...Okay, he's our age but that all I'm gonna say right now."

"Really? Weird, does he go to this sch..."

"Excuse me miss Erasa, miss Satan, is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Mr. Lu yelled.

"Oh no sir, we're very sorry" they said together.

**-LUNCH-**

The bell rang, Gohan made his way back to his locker uneventfully and pulled out a lunch fit for a family of 5, his intention was to find a spot

outside where he could eat in peace. '_Boy, Bulma was right, Gossip sure does travel fast in high school... How else would Sharpener have known _

_about my date with Angela..Man oh man, she's probably already told the whole school about our date for tomorrow_.'

"Hiya Gohan" a familiar voice yelled.

"Oh, hi Angela"

"So I figured since we're dating now we should have lunch together, what do you think?"

"We'll that sounds about fine...Where do you eat"

"Come on" she said with a smile as she grabbed him by the arm, "In the cafeteria, we can find a spot for ourselves"

_'Ugh, great Gohan how do you get yourself into these things. I mean Sure she's pretty and has a decent figure, big boobs...Wait, BIG __BOOBS..Damn it Gohan, thinking like that's not gonna help! You just need to get out of this without hurting her feelings.'_

**-In The Cafe-**

She couldn't help but stare, They had only been sitting at their private spot for 10 minutes and Gohan had already wolfed down three sandwiches, drank two full bottles of water and a bag chocolate chip cookies and he was still going.

"My Gohan you certainly have a big appetite...ha."

"Yep" was all he managed to get out.

A few minutes past by in silence.

"So...uh Gohan, have you ever been with a girl?"

"Huh!" Gohan eyes shot up

"I mean, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Oh, not really no"

"Oh, why not you're such a handsome guy girls should be lined up for you"

He blushed. "Well thanks Angela."_ 'hmm maybe this isn't gonna be so bad after all.' _"I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend either"

"Well, there are very few boys I actually like at this school...you're lucky Gohan!"

"Guess I am...So where do you wanna go tomorrow?"

"How bout we go to the beach, we can go early and find a secluded area..Just the two of us" She winked.

"Oh alright" He blushed.

"We can meet right here at the school at 9 am!"

"Yep, sounds good!"

Another few minutes of awkward silence.

"So, How do you like this school?" She asked.

"It's not bad, I've never been to high school before so it's a whole new experience for me."

"Never? Must be scary."

"It's pretty easy" He said with a mouth full of cake.

"Yeah, I'm new here too, I only got here about a month before you did.. But I transferred from West City high."

"West city huh?...nice place?"

"Sure is, maybe I'll take you there some time."

**-Meanwhile at the other end of the Cafe-**

"It's just not fair, Brains is here all of two weeks and he's already dating Angela!"

"Someone's jealous!.." Erasa said smugly.

"I'm not jealous, If I really wanted Angela I would have already taken her."

"Sure you would have.." Erasa said rolling her eyes

"Besides, she's not really my type...Isn't that Right videl?" he said winking at her.

"Oh really!" Videl scolded "Is that why you were trying to hook up with her at Erasa's Birthday Party last weekend?..huh..and if I remember

correctly she shot you down cold!"

Both girls laughed.

"Yeah sharpener, you and every other jock in this school's been gunning for her since the day she arrived...Guess she likes the nerdy type"

"Whatever Erasa, last I checked you had a major crush on brain boy over there, looks like you've lost too"

"Ugh.. You're both losers" Videl said as she got up.

"Hey where are you going Vi?"

"I'm gonna take the rest of the day off, not really feeling up to class today. Just tell the professor I'm doing some sort of police work..K..Please"

"Sure girl, is everything okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine... Just this dream keeps replaying in my head; I guess need to get some more rest...I'll see you later."

"Be careful. Bye!" Erasa and Sharpner said together.

**- Mean While in another world-**

"Have we made any progress yet?" an unknown male asked his servant.

"Not entirely, sir, we're working as fast and as efficiently as possible. Our Agent has made contact, but we still haven't found the child." The servant replied

"Well what is taking so long?"

"The child is difficult to trace, but rest assured, we're working on it."

"Good, then it won't be long now I presume?"

"Not long at all sir!"

"Then make the necessary preparations for my leave, I must meet this child myself!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one.<p>

Please let me know What you think. There's lots more to come.

A/N- English is My second language So if my puntuation is a little off I apologize.

All suggestions are welcomed, plot wise and grammer wise!.

Thankyou.


	2. Rescue Videl

Life's Little Devils

**Chapter 2: Rescue Videl**

**-Satan Mansion, Friday, 1:10 pm-**

_'Oh sweet bed, how I've missed you these last couple of hours.' _She crawled into her mattress, (not bothering to change her clothes) and fluffed her newly purchased full body satin pillow. Body pillows were always a source of comfort to her, so warm and snuggly especially at times like this when she felt like hell. She had never been bothered by dreams before no matter how scary or unusual they were, but this one was different. It was so real! The rain. The fire. The voice. "You can't run from this Videl, it's destiny." It was all so real! She took a deep breath and hugged her pillow tighter then closed her eyes. Suddenly, **beep beep beep!** She opened her eyes again '_Oh dear kami not now!' _She pulled her left hand closer to her face and pushed the talk button on her police radio watch "Go ahead chief."

"Videl, we need you down at the Satan City Docks immediately."

"What's going on?" She asked with no real excitement in her voice.

"A group of thugs from the Red Shark gang were expecting a shipment of cocaine earlier today, fortunately, our forces were able to intercept it and confiscate the drugs. Now the thugs have held up in their warehouse."

"Any hostages?"

"A few civilians...We got in contact with the leader a few minutes ago, he's holding the hostages at gunpoint and is threatening to shoot if we don't send them a get away van and 50 000 zeni within the next hour"

"Okay hang tight, I'll be right there!"

She got out her jet copper capsule and headed for her bedroom balcony. She was not one to let a criminal get away, no matter how tired she felt, the law simply had to be enforced. This was Satan city after all, named after her father, the man who saved the world, and she'd be damned if she let some would be criminals mess up it's good name.

* * *

><p><strong>- Orange Star High, 1:15pm-<strong>

Gohan, Erasa and Sharpner were all in the same third period biology class. Sharpner was sitting in his usual reclined position; hands at the back of his head, while Erasa and everyone else in the class were excessively jotting down lecture notes. Their teacher, Mrs. Dolby, was known for giving pop quizzes almost daily on lecture material so there was no sleeping in this class. Todays topic: Ionic Bonds and collision theory. This was stuff Gohan memorized 3 years ago so he just sat back quietly shifting in and out of daydreams. His thoughts drifted to his 'lunch date' with Angela, it had gone by suprisingly well. He had been a little more relaxed with her this time around now that she wasn't blackmailing him, ofcourse she did all the talking while he did all the eating.

He put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands, '_have to stay awake, have to stay awake, have to stay awake' _He mentally repeated. His eyes shifted to the right and smirked slightly at Erasa's note taking. This was the only time she was really ever focused; the only class where she didn't have to be told to 'be quiet'. He looked past her and noticed Videl's empty chair. '_Wonder where she is? Hope she's not out there fighting criminals again cause if she is then she might need my help. Hmmm, lets see.' _He closed his eyes and tried to sense her ki. After a few seconds of roaming '_Ah, _t_here you are! What are you up to? _ 'It had been easy to find her since she had the highest ki in the city, which was pretty pathetic considering the world Champ also resides here. _'She seems safe for now, she definitely traveling somewhere so I'd better keep and eye on her energy level.' _

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan City Docks, 1:31 pm-<strong>

"Okay Chief, I'm going in, rare entrance. Swat team can follow from the side and enter when I give the signal"

"Careful Videl, they may have been caught off gaurd, but they're still very heavily armed. I must insist that you take this life vest "

Videl pouted, "I don't need it,"

"Listen, you may have fists of fury but you're certainly not bullet proof ," he said while shoving the jacket into her hands. "Now take it, we don't have much time."

"Fine," She grabbed the vest and strapped it around her petite frame. "There, can we do this now?"

"Right, men get into position!" shouted the chief.

She approached the rare entrance door and pulled on the handle. Locked. '_Guess I'm gonna have to break in.' _Using a swift side kick she was able to break down the door easily. She walked in slowly, the Darkness of the warehouse lit up by the newly broken door making a few hostages visible. Suddenly, two thugs came rushing at her pulling out their guns but before they were able to attack she landed a punch right into the first goons stomach then quickly kneed the other in the groin. She looked around for any more thugs but found only more scared hostages. "It's okay, come this way" she said while ushering some people to the door she just broke down.

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Satan's lovely daughter," said a tall, bald muscular man of about 45 years. She recognized him as the leader of the Sharks.

"Let these people go, Rock, immediately!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that young lady, I haven't got what I've asked for."

"To bad, it's over! Your men are down and you have no where to run."

He laughed hysterically, "My, you didn't think those were all my men did you?" he said as five thugs abruptly surrounded Videl.

She immediately got into her attack position, when suddenly Blackness overtook her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange Star High, 1:39 PM-<strong>

_'Something's definitely going on, Videl's ki has risen and there are several other noticeable ki's in her vicinity, I need to get out of here.'_ He got out of his seat and ran toward the door "Gotta go to the bathroom, be right back" he shouted in the teachers direction. He made way to the rooftop when Suddenly it was gone, her ki dropped drastically. '_Oh no Videl.' _

* * *

><p><strong>- Warehouse 13, Satan City Docks, 1:42 PM-<strong>

"Tie her up immediately we don't want any of her heroics when she comes to." Rock said as he lit a cigarette.

"Yea boss, but you do realize that the other hostages have scattered."

"No matter, she's all we need now... This city would never let anything happen to their precious Videl. It's only a matter of time boys."

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside Warehouse 13, 1:45 PM-<strong>

"Chief, seems like all the hostages are out, but Videl and Sharks have not been seen."

"Okay, then we've got to move, NOW! No one shoot until we locate Videl got it!."

"Hold on! I'll take this from here!" a familiar low pitched voice screamed

"It's Saiyaman!" a couple of officer yelled together. "Yea saiyaman, yea saiyaman" they chanted.

"Saiyaman, Videl went in through the back, she managed to get all the hostages out but for some reason she's still in there." the chief said frantically.

"Thank you, keep your men back this could get dangerous"

"right, Stand back men!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside Warehouse 13, 1:46 pm-<strong>

_**She was in a forest alone and scared. It had been raining, she could tell by the fresh scent in the air and the chill against her skin. She was in nothing but a navy blue wife beater and Jean shorts "Where am I? How did I get here?" She looked around for a minute, the place looked familiar almost like deja vu but she was still lost.**_

_**She started walking. Looking up at the night sky she decided to follow the lone star in the sky hoping it would lead her somewhere significant. She hadn't walked for long until she came to a foggy clearing "Great, I'm more lost than I was before," Something in her mind told her to turn back, to go the other way, but something was pulling her towards the fog. As if calling her name. She walked slowly through it until she came across a pair of giant metal doors both gray in colour with a dark blue spiral pattern embedded on both doors. As she walked closer to it she could feel a rise in temperature it became warm and alluring "Come in my dear, Use the key and embrace you destiny," a male voice said from behind the doors **_

"_**Huh? What key?" she asked. "Just open up it's freezing out here,"**_

"_**Videl Don't!" A voice yelled**_

"_**Huh?" She turned around to where the new voice was coming from. A tall male figure slowly approaching.**_

"_**Videl, please don't go!"**_

"_**Is it really? Is it you Saiyaman?" He wasn't wearing his usual helmet, instead he donned a white bandana and black shades. He seemed to be out of breath and sweating.**_

"_**Please don't go" He pleaded again.**_

"_**Why not saiyaman, it's freezing out here!"**_

"_**Videl, because... b-because." He held onto her shoulders with both hands. "Because I love you Videl and I need you with me."**_

_**Videl paused... "What?"**_

"_**Foolish Boy!" The voice behind the door screamed. "This is your end!" **_

_**Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. Saiyaman protectively held her closer to him, but the heavy shaking soon separated them as the earth formed a small crater between them. Saiyaman fell to his knees, the ground beneath him started turning into lava, everywhere around him seemed to be in flames... he let out a earth shattering roar.**_

"_**Oh no! Saiyaman, I'm coming!" She screamed, as she attempted to jump to the other side, but the lava prevented her from doing so, it was slowly approaching her. She looked up again, Saiyaman was down his lifeless body was engulfed in the lava.**_

_**"N****_o,_ saiyaman, I'm sorry! It's my fault, I'm so sorry!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside Warehouse 13, 1:52pm-<strong>

"Oh no, Saiyaman, I'm sorry!" she shrieked as she began to wake up.

"It's all right miss Videl, you're safe now, one of those goons must have knocked you out," He replied carrying her bridal style out of the warehouse.

"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "I don't... I don't understand, the fire, are you okay?" with tear forming in her eyes.

He blushed. Suddenly she looked so innocent, so frightened, her blue eyes sparkled with the forming of new tears. He held her closer not wanting to see her tears "It's okay, we'll get you a doctor, everything will be okay"

She put her hands around his neck and buried her face in his chest "I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" He chuckled "I took care of those thugs in there for you, it was easy. They knocked you out and tied you up."

"Videl! Videl! thank goodness!" yelled the chief running up to them. Breaking from her sobs she looked up at the chief.

"Thank you Saiyaman, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her,"

"You're very welcome sir,"

"Does she need a doctor? The Ambulance is right over here."

"No, no I'm fine chief," she said, regaining her knowledge of what just happened. She was ready to fight when one goon hit her in the back of her head with his pistol. Saiyaman must have taken care of the rest.

"Are you all right to walk miss?"

"Uh, yeah you can put me down," she said removing her hands from around his neck. She looked down at the ground beneath her as he put her down, _solid_ she thought, remembering soft the earth had been in her dream.

"Well, I'll be seeing you again!" Saiyaman said as he took off into the air.

"Saiyaman wait!" she screamed to her surprise and his.

"Is there something the matter miss?

"Um no, just... uh thank you for... saving me"

"You're very welcome, have a good day!"

"bye"

The chief moved closer to her "Videl, I really think you should go to the hospital, you might have a concussion,"

"Don't worry chief" she said turning her back to him, "I'll be fine, I just need to get some rest... You can handle things from here can't you?"

"Of course, you be careful now,"

She decapuleated her jet copper and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion Gym, 2:41 PM-<strong>

"Hi ya ya ha ya ha ha" she yelled as she threw side kicks at her punching bag. She had tried to get some sleep as soon as she got home but her mind was racing. She just could not get those dreams out of her head. The forest, the rain, the fog, his words, his death... His words... Why were they affecting her so much?

"Ha ha ha ya"

"Hiya Sugar pea!" Hercule said waving at his daughter from the gym entrance.

"Hi daddy! What's up?"

"Just came by to check on you sweet heart, the police chief called me a while ago saying that you were in some sort of accident and that I should check up on you,"

"Chief should mind his own damn business," she said under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing daddy I'm fine... Just a little bruised. Saiyaman took care of everything else."

"Saiyaman huh? That skinny punk! I could beat him with my eyes closed! Ha ha ha! Stop letting him show you up Videl, you're tougher than that!"

"I know daddy I'll train harder,"

"Well good, I want you in tip top shape for the tournament, it's only 2 months away you know."

"I know daddy, I'll be ready believe me!"

"That's my girl," He kissed her forehead and exited the gym.

_'Funny how he tells me to train so much but all he does is sit around watching old matches of himself. Uh, he's so full of it sometimes.' _

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange Star High, 3:30 PM-<strong>

"Hey girl how's it going?"

"Good, thank kami it's Friday," Angela said as she closed her locker door.

"I bet you are," her friend winked "Excited about tomorrow are we?"

"Wouldn't you be? Gohan's a major cutie, and buff too!"

"Buff? Really? No way,"

"Yes way, I saw him in the boys change room a few days ago, he was totally ripped!"

"Wow, I'd never expect that from Gohan,"

"Yep, he is"

"hmmm, he may be ripped but something about him screams virgin,"

"Yeah, I know, and that what makes it so fun!" she winked.

"Oh I see... but he seems a little to nice to make the first move,"

"Nice or not Kelly, Gohan is a teenaged boy and when he sees the bikini I'm going to be wearing, he won't be able to keep his hands off."

* * *

><p>That's All for Chapter 2<p>

Let me know what you think!


	3. You are not an Animal!

A/N-

1) I've had to change the rating from T to M because of this chapter and the next. There are a lot more cuss words and Adult situations; Nothing to Raunchy, but I figured I should warn you.

2) Goten can fly.

3) Legal Drinking age in Satan city is 18. Both Gohan and Angela are 18. Videl and Erasa are both 17 going on 18.

* * *

><p>Life's Little Devils<p>

**Chapter 3- You are not an Animal!**

**-Son Household, Saturday, 12:50 AM-**

"Goten. Goten wake up," a deep male voice whispered. Goten slowly opened his eyes and yawned."Goten wake up,"the voice said again. The young boy stretched his arms out and sat up. He looked over to his left to see his big brother still fast asleep. '_Who calling me?' "_Goten over here," The voice said.

He shifted his eyes further to the left to his bedroom window "who's there?" Still sleepy eyed he slowly got out from under his sheets and made his way to the window. Before him stood a large human-like creature with antennas and large ears "p-piccolo is that you?" the boy questioned as the creature approached closer to the window. "Goten, I would like you to come with me,"

"Huh? You're not piccolo," he said, now noticing the man's red skin.

"Please just come with me, I'm a friend, I just wanna take you to see my castle... and play,"

"Uh... A castle? I've never been to a castle before, will there be food?"

"Anything you want, It's my castle, just come along," the creature replied.

"But who are you?"

"I told you, I'm a friend and I'd like to get to know you a little better Goten"

"Well, okay... as long as I can get dessert too!" Goten jumped on the window ledge and flew away with the creature into the night.

'_This is such a weird dream, but at least there'll be food!'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Son Household, 8:15 Am-<strong>

"Boys come on down breakfast is ready, I made waffles!" Chi chi shouted from the kitchen.

"All right thanks mom!," Goten said joyfully coming down the stairs

"Where's your brother?" Chi chi asked

"He's getting out of the shower he's got a date today,"

"A date? Another one?... I'm sending him to school for an education not to pick up girls."

"I'm not picking up girls mom," Gohan said entering the kitchen, "This date sort of just happened, with that same Angela girl,"

"Oh I see, Just don't get to distracted from your school work you know how those city girls are,"

"Don't worry mom, Angela's a nice girl I promise,"

"Well good, besides you're never to young to get married," she said with a smile on her face. "Oh, maybe I'll get grandchildren soon! You can name your daughter after me, and your son after your father!" she continued with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"MOM, Angela and I are not getting married, far less having children!"

"Gohan, do not talk to your mother like that!" she said as she snapped out of her trance.

"But mom"

"No buts young man, eat your breakfast before it gets cold, You don't wanna keep that girl waiting"

He sighed "Yes mam," '_Best not to fight Gohan she can't force you to marry anyone you don't want to.' _

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan City Lake, 10:12 am-<strong>

"This is a nice spot isn't it Gohan?"

"Oh yeah it wonderful," He replied while setting 2 beach towels on the sand. Angela was able to find them a secluded area near the edge of the lake, it was a bit cooler than the other areas with a few trees surrounding their spot. There were 3 boulders nearby which separated them from the rest of the lake; ensuring their privacy.

"So what do you say we get in the water?" she asked

"Yeah sounds good it's already getting hot out here,"

The two stripped off their clothing to reveal their swimsuits. Gohan wore a basic pair of purple swim trunks while Angela wore a peach coloured string bikini which was obviously to small for her. Gohan blushed. "Come on lets go in," she said pulling him along.

They spent a little time in the shallow end playing volleyball and making random chatter about school, food, and strict parents. After about 30 minutes Angela suggested that they go out a bit further. "I can't swim all that well Gohan so you're gonna have to hold on to me,"

He chuckled, "Okay, give me your hand," as they walked in deeper. "It's beyond me why you'd wanted to go swimming when you clearly can't,"

"I thought it'd be fun for us, that all," she said with a smirk.

The water was now to Gohan's chest while Angela was immersed to her neck. An incoming wave shifted them off balance throwing Angela back under the water, Gohan pulled her back up with his one hand. "This could get dangerous, the water seems rough today you wanna go back?"

"No no I'll just hold onto you," She said as she wrapped her hands around Gohan's neck. This threw him a little off his balance so he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her waist. He blushed. He had never been so close to a girl before, much less one this naked. Their bodies touched, her breast pressed up gently against his bare chest while her legs gently tangled with his. He was uncomfortable but could not bring himself to let go.

"That's better!" she said seductively. His face turned red as blood started rushing to his genitals. Angela smiled deviously and dipped her head backwards in the water to wet her hair forcing him to hold on to her tighter. He was getting turned on, he couldn't help it, every part of him wanted to take her right there and then.

_'Just calm down Gohan, Control yourself. YOU. ARE NOT. AN ANIMAL! YOU. ARE NOT. AN ANIMAL! Ofcourse you are a Saiyan and, well, we can't be trusted in situations like these.'_

He remembered the conversion he had with Vegeta on his 16th birthday, when everyone had gathered to celebrate at the Mr. Roshi's house.

**-Flashback, 2 years prior-**

"SUPRISE! Happy Birthday Gohan!" Everybody except for Vegeta and Piccolo screamed.

"Oh wow, thanks everybody!"

"So, how does it feel to be 16 bro? You're almost a man now!" Krillin said

"Well, it feels no different than 15..."

"Yep yep" Krillin cut him off "I remember when I was 16, those were the days!"

"Oh Krillin nobody wants to hear another one of your good old days stories," Bulma interrupted "Anyway, happy birthday kiddo," She said giving him a hug "seems like just yesterday you were just a little kid on your father's arms. Now look at you! So grown up! Gosh I think I'm gonna cry,"

"Get a hold of yourself woman," Vegeta scolded. "Gohan's a man now, a Saiyan man. Just a word of advice brat," he said as he approached Gohan, "Do not get to close to any human female unless she wants it, you might do something you regret."

"Something like what?" Gohan asked innocently

"You're now entering your prime mating years boy, your sexual drive will be through the roof for the next 10 years or so"

"Oh Vegeta, can it, Gohan's not animal like you... He's a sweet boy," Bulma said.

"That's right," chi chi screamed "My boy won't be doing any 'mating' until he's finished college! Got it!"

"Mom your embarrassing me... please stop," Gohan pleaded

"Pffft, whatever just don't say I didn't warn you," Vegeta groaned as he made his way out of the cramped house.

**-Present day, 10:51 AM-**

When she lifted her head back up and noticed his red face. "What's the matter Gohan?" She asked pulling herself closer to him.

"I uhhh,"

She looked down into the water and smirked. "Oh, that's what's wrong... Gohan, don't be embarrassed we can take care of this little problem" She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He tried to pull away but she wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He hesitated at first but slowly began to adjust, kissing her more intensely than he wanted. He surprised himself again by brushing his tongue against her lips asking for entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 10:51 am-<strong>

Videl sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her body pillow and the television remote in her hand. She planned on spending the day in her room, watching t.v, eating junk food, playing video games and eventually try to get some sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before, not only because of her dreams but because of what was also turning out to be her worst bout of insomnia to date.

_'300 Channels and nothing on this is gonna be a long day_.'

**Knock knock knock**

"Who is it?"

"Erasa, open up!"

"Come in Erasa it's not locked,"

"Hi, Your dad let me in, what are you up too?"

"Nothing really just... Sitting watching t.v, eating doughnuts"

"Well, you certainly know how to have a good time," Erasa said sarcastically.

Videl rolled her eyes, "What are doing here?"

"Well, I came to give you the homework and notes you missed yesterday but I can see you need a lot more than that,"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do I need?"

"You need a girlfriend! One like me to annoy you until you tell her what's really going on," Erasa said as she hopped on the bed near Videl.

"What gives you the impression that something's going on?"

"Well for one, you're eating Doughnuts! Do you know how many calories those things have?"

"What? They're good and they've got jelly in them... See!" she replied handing the doughnut to Erasa

"Videl if you're gonna eat comfort food at least try low fat ice cream," Erasa said while taking a bit out the treat.

"Erasa, do you have a point?"

"My point is, Videl Satan Doesn't just leave half way through school and eat doughnuts just because of a silly dream."

"And what if she does?" Videl said quietly.

"Oh Videl, why don't you tell me what the dream was about and we'll figure it out together,"

"Well, okay but you're gonna think I'm crazy,"

"I already think you're crazy, so start talking."

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan City Lake, 11:00 AM-<strong>

His hands roamed up and down her body as their kiss got deeper and more passionate. He held her tighter as waves rocked against their bodies, her hands held on to the back of his head while her fingers massaged his scalp. His hands moved down to her buttocks and like a reaction she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started a trail of kisses down her neck which made her moan out in pleasure.

She wanted him. He wanted her. But fait wanted something else. The rain came down almost instantly and without warning. Breaking their passion "Oh no, where did this come from?" She screamed

"I don't know, the sun was shinning a minute ago,"

"Oh great," she pouted.

"Boy, it's really coming down hard we have to get out of the water"

"Yeah, I'm freezing now!"

They rushed back to shore and gathered up their things to leave.

"Do you know a place where we can get some shelter?" Gohan asked

"Not really, just my house, it about 4 blocks that way," She pulled out her hover car capsule and gave Gohan the keys. "You drive, lets go,"

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 11:09 Am-<strong>

"Wow," Erasa said shocked as she stared out the window "So freaky how it just started storming like that,"

"Yeah, weird," Videl agreed.

"Anyway, so Saiyaman told you he loved you?"

"Yes! And that he 'needed' me, it was all so disturbing!"

Erasa thought for a moment, "why is it so disturbing? It's pretty obvious what's going on here."

"Yeah what is?"

"Videl, it's all in the symbolism, that last dream could mean one of two things either you're in love with Saiyaman or you're in desperate need of some male attention... I vote for the latter,"

"Erasa!"

"No really Videl I'm serious. You're almost 18 and you've never had a steady boyfriend."

"Erasa You know my dad always scares guys away, anyone weaker than him is not worthy,"

"Exactly! Which is why you dreamt about Saiyaman because he's the only guy you know that may stand a chance against your dad."

Videl paused for a moment. "So what you're saying is I really am in love with Saiyaman?

"Not necessarily, you just need a guy... which is why I think we should go out tonight," Erasa replied.

"Go out where?"

"How bout to Club Envy?"

"You think?"

"Yeah, lets have fun, pull out our fake Id's and get a few drinks... And who knows you may meet someone!"

"Well, I don't know about meeting someone but drinks sound good!"

"Great!..Let's get ready!

"What now?"

"Yes now, we have lots of stuff to do before tonight"

* * *

><p><strong>-In front of Angela's House, 11:21 AM-<strong>

"Oh Angela Sweetheart come in you're soaked, are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom just a little cold I'll be in soon," Angela said standing at her front door.

"Are you coming in Gohan? My mom's gonna make some tea,"

"No, I think I'm gonna go to my house,"

"Oh Okay... but ah... A couple friends and I were planning on going to Club Envy tonight, I'd really love if you'd come since our date was... cut short,"

"I don't know clubs really aren't my thing,"

"Have you ever been to one?"

"uh... No"

"Then how do you know they aren't your thing?"

He scratched the back of his head "Well I guess you're right," '_Stupid Gohan, you should of said yes!'_

"Great! So come back here around 11 tonight and we'll go together, K?"

"Okay, fine see you then," '_Stupid stupid stupid Gohan!'_

The door to Angela's house closed leaving Gohan alone in the rain. Wanting to get home and out of the rain quickly Gohan lifted off into the sky since no one was around. A flew he could not help but think about was just happened, how he got so carried away, it was unlike him, who knows where things would have gone if this storm hadn't started.

* * *

><p><strong>-Club Envy, 11:15pm-<strong>

Videl and Erasa took two seats at the bar, Erasa ordered a margarita and Videl ordered a screwdriver. The girls had spent the entire Afternoon getting ready thanks to Erasa, doing hair, makeup and nails. Videl wore a black strapless flare dress which accentuated her breasts and reached midway up her thighs. She wore a simple pair of black flats and let her hair down to flow on her back and shoulders in soft beach waves. Erasa wore a simple pink halter dress that hugged every curve of her body.

"So, see any cute guys yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm gonna keep drinking maybe some of them will get cuter as the night goes on." Videl replied.

**-Line up Outside Club Envy, 11:25 PM-**

"Okay, my friends Kelly and Crystal are supposed to meet us here in 5 minutes,"

"Great," Gohan responded with no excitement in his voice.

He felt like such a tool. Chichi forced him to where a navy blue suit, white under Shirt and black tie. Now he felt like a complete idiot, none of the other guys in line wore anything as fancy. Angela only wore a simple blue dress which hugged every inch of her body (Similar Dress to Erasa's), not that Gohan was complaining about her dress; but his mother made this whole club thing seem way more fancy than it actually was.

"Kelly! Crystal! Hey over here," Angela yelled as two brunette girls dressed similar to Angela walked over to them in line (much to the dismay of the people in line behind them).

"Kelly, you know Gohan from 4th period right?,"

"Sure do, hey Gohan! Nice suit" Kelly said sarcastically

"Hi Kelly," he replied with a simple smile

"Gohan this is Crystal. Crystal, Gohan,"

"Nice to meet you Gohan," Crystal said Cheerfully

"Likewise,"

**-Inside Club Envy, Sunday, 12:23 AM-**

They had been in the club for about 30 minutes and Gohan was about ready to leave, whether is was because of the deafening music, the suggestive dancing, or the hordes of drunk people he had had just about enough.

Somehow, within that time he lost track of an already drunk Angela, Kelly and Crystal. They had gone off dancing someplace and left him with their purses and drinks. Sitting at the bar alone, Gohan was more than a little annoyed at the girls for leaving him there by himself. He was not much of a dancer but the least they could do was hold on to their own damn purses.

Thoroughly annoyed, he decided to take a shot of vodka, just one drink wouldn't hurt, right? After his shot, he decided to go after Angela to tell her he was leaving. After about 10 minutes of searching through the drunken masses he found her 'dancing' with a tall muscular man who was about twice her age. The man had his hands on Angela bum, but Gohan found himself not caring. "Angela we need to talk,"...No response. She couldn't hear with the music blazing. "Angela!" he yelled a little louder. She still didn't hear. So he decided to cut in, pulling the drunken Angela away from her partner.

"Hey! Hey Gohan"

"What do you want dude?" The man asked.

"I just need to talk to her for a second she'll be right back." He grabbed her arm and ushered her to the wall.

"Goaan whats are you dooing" she said slurring her words.

"Here, take these purses I think I'm gonna leave. This place really isn't my thing,"

"What, ooooh come on Goaan, stop being such a nerd,"

"No Angela I'm not really having any fun,"

"Gohan puleassse just stay... dance a little, have a drink, stop being an outcast. And I promise later will take care of your little problem from earlier," she said with a wink.

This caught his attention. Nevertheless, he wanted to leave but he knew he couldn't just leave the girls alone and drunk as they were so he opted to stay.

"Fine all right"

"Just have a drink, I'm gonna go finish dancing with my friend, ok?"

"Yeah sure," he said as she stumbled away into the crowd.

He went back to the bar and ordered another drink... or two.

**- Elsewhere in Club Envy, 12:56 am-**

Videl and Erasa sat at one of the tables having their 6th round of drinks. "Erasa, you should go over there he's staring at you."

"He is kind of cute, but I don't wanna leave you alone, you're drunk."

"I know I know but I'll be fine, you just you just go have a good time. I'm gonna go outside on the patio to get some air it's hot as hell in here," Videl said as she stumbled to he feet.

"okay, you be careful,"

* * *

><p>-<strong>Club Envy Patio, 12:57 PM-<strong>

He sat at one of the tables on the patio with his suit jacket off and tie loosened with his drink in hand. He had had 4 shots and now settled for a cool beer. Gohan was glad to find this place, it was a lot cooler, there were far less people crowded (only a few shattered bodies smoking Kami knows what), and the music wasn't nearly as loud. He had actually found some peace in all the chaos.

"Opps, sorry!" he heard a familiar voice say from afar. He turned around to the patio entrance to see a female figure that looked like Videl Satan stumbling outside. '_Videl? No way!' _He got up slowly, noticing that his feet were weaken from all the liquor.

"Videl, is that you?" he said with a smile.

She looked up at him, "Gohan? Heeeey, what are you doing here!"

He was surprised at how happy she was to see him. "Um, well I'm here with Angela... I think,"

"Ooooo," was all she could get out.

"Here do you need some help? I've got a table over here," he said grabbing her arm and helping her to the seat.

"Thank you Gohan, you are a gentleman,"

"I try,"

"Well this is a surprise I never pictured you coming to a place like this Gohan... And drinking too! Guess you're not that big of a nerd as we thought"

"Well, us nerds can surprise you sometimes, we have our wild side." He replied a little annoyed at the nerd comment.

"You don't say,"

"So... I assume you're here with Erasa?

"Yeah, we're just having a little fun,"

He laughed "No offense Videl but _you_ don't seem like the 'fun having' type... to be honest most of the time you seem like a bitch than anything else."

...Silence...

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, Sunday 10:45AM-<strong>

He was slowly waking up, his eyes had not opened yet but he could already feel the pain in his head. He shivered a bit, realizing that he wasn't underneath his blanket. Eyes still closed, he brought his hand up and held his forehead, it was throbbing. He opened his eyes slightly only to be blinded by the sun coming from the window. '_Oh damn why? Who opened the curtain?' _

He turned his body slowly to the right (away from the window) and opened his eyes to a pair of legs. Female legs, wrapped around a large pillow. The legs were bare, all he saw was silky ivory skin and manicured toes. '_What the fu...' _He got up immediately, and looked at the legs, then looked around him. '_Oh dear Kami, where am I?' _He wasn't in his room, this wasn't his bed, everything was different. _'What happened?' _ He immediately got off the bed and for the first time noticed that he didn't have a shirt or pants on, just his blue poker dot boxers. He stood up in pain, with his head still throbbing and stomach aching he looked at his surroundings again. Nothing familiar. He turned around to look at the woman on the bed. Her legs had been at the headboard and her head at the base. He walked closer to her. Her hands were wrapped around the same large pillow and her face was partly buried in it and her long blond hair covered the rest. She was wearing only a white dress shirt that seemed far to large for her. '_Wait a minute, is that my shirt?'_

"Ohhh," the female voice moaned as she started to moved. She lifted her hand and moved the long blonde hair out of her face.

"Uh, hello," Gohan said nervously

"Huh?" She opened her eyes quickly not expecting anyone else to be in her room but quickly recoiled in pain. Gohan was in shock, he recognized those big blue eyes as Videl's. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"Videl is that you?"

"Yeah" she said holding on to her forehead. After regaining her vision she looked up again and too her utter shock she saw Gohan, the new kid, Mr. Perfect score standing at her bedside half naked.

_OH SHIT!_

* * *

><p>That's it for now.<p>

Thanks for Reading!


	4. A Night to Remember

**Life's Little Devils**

**Chapter 4- A Night to Remember**

Long Chapter ahead.

A little lemony, but still appropriate for this site (I think)

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-<strong>-Videl's Bedroom, Satan Mansion, Sunday, 10:47 AM-<strong>

"Videl is that you,"

"Yeah" she said holding on to her forehead. She looked up again regaining her vision and too her utter shock she saw Gohan, the new kid, Mr. Perfect score, standing at her bedside half naked.

_OH SHIT!_

"Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I don't know,"

They looked at each other in total shock. She put her hands on her head again only to notice her blonde hair '_What the fu...?'_ She pulled the wig off in confusion and tossed it on the floor. Gohan could not believe his eyes. There she was, Videl Satan, wearing his shirt, half naked, hair tousled wildly, eyes stained with liquified makeup, and yet the sight of her big blue eyes was enough to get him a little hot and bothered by the scene. He blushed.

Videl opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately when she felt something coming up. _'Oh fuck' _She got up as quickly as she could and ran to her private bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Videl are you okay?" he yelled from outside the door. He knew she was puking and wouldn't be able to talk but he figured he'd ask anyway. "Do you need some help?" He heard no response, just more puking.

Seeing as he was alone Gohan took the opportunity to look for his clothes. With his head still throbbing he moved slowly and analyzed the room. It was a complete mess, clothes tossed all over the floor, beer bottles on the night stand and a collection of random items scattered everywhere. He found his pants on the floor near Videl's side of the bed, and his jacket near the door. He saw other articles of clothing scattered over the room that clearly wasn't his, which included a pair of yellow laced underwear and a couple pieces of shredded black fabric. He quickly put his pants back on and went back to the bathroom door to check on Videl. "Videl are you all right in there?"

"Yes, get out!" she yelled. The sound of her voice made him flinch in pain, with his already sensitive saiyan ears and this hangover her screaming at him hurt like hell.

"Videl can you open the door? I need to know that you're okay before I leave,"

"Gohan, I'm fine just leave!" She said as she started to sob quietly.

"You're not fine Videl you're crying I can hear you,"

"Gohan for the love of Kami I'm okay, I-I... Just hate throwing up, and I'm embarrassed so please just go,"

That sounded like a lie.

"I would leave Videl, but you have my shirt in there,"

"Why must you be such an ass. Just get the fuck out!"

There was no talking to this girl, "Fine! I'm leaving," he scolded. He was already hung over and feeling like shit, he didn't need Videl's bitchiness to go with it. So without thinking he grabbed his jacket, headed for her balcony and flew into the sky leaving his shoes and tie wherever they may be.

He was flying slower than usual, he felt weak, tired, hungry and annoyed, he had no strength to fly on his own. "NIMBUS" he yelled as loud as his vocals would allow. He felt sweet relief when the puffy yellow cloud swooped underneath him in a matter of seconds. Finally he could rest.

After a few minutes of flying it suddenly dawn on him that he was on his way home, home to a mother who had not seen him since the day before, a mother who told him to be in by 2am. The worst part was, he had absolutely no clue what he had done the night before. He couldn't very well tell he he'd woken up half naked with Videl. The only thing he remembered clearly was sitting at the bar waiting for Angela and her friends. Wait a minute Angela! What in Kami's name happened to her?

'_Best not to think about her yet.'_

As he got closer to his home his mind began racing. His poor head could not take her yelling. '_Oh well, you gotta face the music Gohan.' _As nimbus landed a few meters away from the house Gohan saw a male figure leaning against the his front door. It was Vegeta. '_Oh crap, what is he doing here.'_

Vegeta was startled as Gohan walked up to him. The boy looked like hell. He wore only dress pants and a Jacket, no shoes, no shirt and hair a complete mess. He smiled "Happy to see me boy?"

"I'd rather see cell here than you," Gohan replied.

Vegeta laughed, "Don't mouth off to me kid, I'm not the one you should be worried about,"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you Vegeta,"

"Either you deal with me, or deal with that harpy you call mother alone,"

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"The women sent me to find you,"

"What?" Gohan said as he walked closer. He was now standing face to face with Vegeta

Vegeta grunted, "My Kami boy, you reek of Alcohol and sex,"

"Do I really?"

Vegeta laughed again "If only Kakarot could see you now!"

Gohan said nothing. He put his head down in shame at the mention of his father's Saiyan name.

"Anyway boy, your mother and the other little brat came to capsule corporation this morning for Lunch. She and Bulma are 'worried sick' about their precious little Gohan so they forced me to come find you,"

"Forced?"

"They won't feed us until you come home. Just be happy I said yes otherwise they would have sent the two half breeds after you. You wouldn't want them to see you like this, now would you? Now don't just stand there tell me what happened."

"What happened?"

"Yes, I sensed your ki spike a couple times last night..." Vegeta smirked,"Had fun?"

"Vegeta I have no idea, I don't remember a thing!"

Vegeta laughed hysterically "Really now boy, you're a saiyan you should be able to hold your liquor better than that,"

"Yeah, well..."

"So, you mated with that Angela girl, huh? I didn't think you had it in you," Vegeta said proudly

"That's the thing, I didn't sleep with Angela, I woke up next to Videl Satan,"

"Satan?... As in the big baffoon's offspring?"

"That's the one,"

Vegeta laughed again, "Well I'll be damned boy, didn't think you were the type to get revenge,"

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, that oaf took your title and fame, so you took his daughter, and apparently more than once! It's really quiet ingenious... I must say Gohan, I'm kinda proud of you,"

"Proud of me?" '_Is he serious?... My Kami he is! You know you screwed up Gohan, if Vegeta of all people is proud of you'_

"Anyway boy, take this," Vegeta said as he pulled out a sensu bean "Shower and be at Capsule Corporation in a half hour, got it?"

"yeah, thanks,"

"Oh, and be ready to spar I want to test my new strength on you," Vegeta said as he took off into the sky.

"Great,"

* * *

><p><strong>- In another World, 10:55 AM-<strong>

"Have you found any new information on the child yet?" the creature asked his servant.

"We have, my lord"

"Please, do tell"

"It seems Melee married a professional Martial Artist. He's known as the World Champ, Hercule Satan,"

"World Champ you say?"

"Yes my lord, but his power fails in comparison to the energy we felt coming the the Saiyans,"

"I see, and of this child..."

"Yes, She's a young woman of 17 years, her name is Videl Satan,"

"Videl Satan you say,"

"Yes, but there's just one problem my lord. The saiyan named Gohan Son, seems to have taken on a role as her protector of some sorts."

"No worries, we shall deal with the Saiyans when the time fits. The young one has provided us with a great deal of useful information."

"Have we found a weakness yet my lord?"

The creature grunted, "Those Saiyans would be nothing without their super saiyan abilities! We think we may have found a way weaken the transformation and maybe even prevent it all together,"

"Really my lord, that's fantastic!"

"Yes, our time will come soon. Soon indeed,"

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 11:00 AM-<strong>

She finished throwing up for the third time when she finally got up off the bathroom floor. Standing up she reached for the medicine cabinet door and pulled out her extra strength pain killers. She took 2 with some tap water. It was then, standing up, she became aware of the soreness between her legs and the new reality that she was not longer a virgin. No longer innocent in the eyes of society, she lost it in one drunken night to Gohan Son. Although her memory had been foggy at first, she remembered almost everything, it all came flooding back to her as she look at herself in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom and plopped onto her bed, ignoring the mess all over the floor. She hugged her body pillow and reflected back on her night with Gohan.

**-(Flashback) Club Envy Patio, Sunday, 12:57 AM-**

"No offense Videl but _you_ don't seem like the 'fun having' type... to be honest most of the time you seem like a bitch than anything else."

...Silence...

She was in shock, did Gohan really just call her a bitch? She laughed "Gohan, you're drunk aren't you?

"Might be," he chuckled as he took the final sip out of his beer.

"You shouldn't say those type of words Gohan, they don't suit you,"

"Hey I could have called you a lot worse for the way you've been treating me lately,"

"touché"

"Any more drinks for you two?" A blonde waitress asked politely. Gohan stared at the woman for a few seconds and nodded "I'll have another beer," He looked at Videl who soon nodded in agreement "yeah, I'll have one too," she said.

The two were silent for a few minutes until Videl broke the peace "You know I really am a fun loving person Gohan, I'm not always a total bitch"

"You could have fooled me," he said smugly

"Just because I know you're hiding something doesn't mean I'm grumpy person,"

"And what exactly am I hiding Videl?"

"Fine, hell, I'm just gonna come right out and say it... I think you're Saiyaman,"

Gohan froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"W-what do you mean," She mocked him, "You know exactly what I mean... I find it a little odd that you show up to our school the same day as both Saiyaman and the gold fighter did... And you always seem to disappear when I leave school to help the police and that's usually when Saiyaman shows up... It's... it's very spiderman-ish. You know, nerd by day, superhero by night sort of thing"

Gohan laughed, "Well, when you put it that way, I almost wish I were saiyaman... I'd get to rescue a hot girl damsel in distress... Then take her home with me," He winked.

She blushed.

"Here are your drinks, it's on your tab," the waitress interrupted.

Videl chugged half the bottle down before paying attention to Gohan again.

"Fine, so maybe you're not Saiyaman, but you're definitely hiding something,"

"Whatever I'm hiding Videl, you will never find out,"

"Oh I'll find out. Secrets _always_ have a way of coming out."

"Really, so what about you? What secrets are you keeping?"

"Tell me yours and I''ll tell you mine,"

"Fine, I'll tell you one. When I was five I traveled on a spaceship built and operated by Bulma Briefs to a planet called Namek, where I along with my dad and his best friends fought an evil tyrant called Freiza who trying to take over the universe... Course we kicked his ass, but not before he blew up the whole damn planet,"

-Silence-

She laughed, "Gohan, do I look like a fool?"

"No, not entirely," he smirked

She rolled her eyes and chugged more of her beer.

The two made rather friendly drunken chit chat for several minutes, before ordering another round of beers.

"So, what exactly does Videl Satan do for fun, besides getting drunk at clubs?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I'll tell you. She likes martial arts, she like video games, she... she likes to play pool, that's always fun."

"Pool, really?" Gohan laughed

"Yes, and don't laugh cause I'm quiet certain I could whoop your butt at it!"

"I'll have you know, Miss Satan, that I am a Pool mastermind!" He lied.

"Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me Mr. Son?"

"I don't think I challenged you, but I'll do it just to shut your smug ass up,"

She laughed,"There's a pool table at my house, my dad's in East City this weekend so we can go right now,"

"Oh, so you want the home field advantage do you?"

"Scared?"

"Hell no... lets go" he said getting up.

The two made their way through the club and out the front entrance, forgetting all about the ones they came in with.

**-(Flashback) Satan Mansion, 1:43 AM-**

He waited for her in what she called the "gaming room" it had a pool table on one end, a large flat screen television on the other, multiple gaming consoles, numerous bean bag chairs, a sectional sofa with a recliner in the middle, and a table hockey station near the entrance. Really quite fancy.

He looked at the pool table, he'd never play the game before. He'd seen people play it in movies plenty of times before, how hard could it really be? It didn't matter to him, he had to win this game, his pride was at stake._ 'Just get the balls in the hole Gohan, simple. Forget how drunk you are you can do this!' _

"All right Gohan, get ready to get your ass kicked!" She walked in with two beers in hand and a blond wig on her head.

He laughed, "What's with the wig?"

"You like? I saw the way you were staring at that waitress earlier... You like blonds Gohan?"

"Whatever Videl. Trust me, the last thing on my mind was her hair colour,"

"Ha ha, sure... anyway I ordered some pizzas, I'm starving,"

"Yeah, good thinking me too,"

"So, ready to play some 8 ball?"

"Uh, what's 8 ball?" he asked.

"Seriously?"

"Uhh,"

"Pool Gohan! I thought you were a mastermind?"

"Well, I am... I will be, just once I learn,"

"Oh dear Kami," she said rolling her eyes.

She took a sip of her beer and proceeded to explain the objective and rules of the game.

"Now Gohan, you always have to be careful with your form and posture, keep your eyes on the ball... I'll demonstrate"

Gohan sipped on his beer while he watched as she tried, as subtly as possible in her drunken state, to hunch over onto the pool table and show him the 'proper' form. He watched as her upper thighs became more visible from the back and her legs spread apart. A series of impure thoughts involving her naked body entered his head._ 'Stop it Gohan! You should be listening, not gawking at her... Wait, is she wear yellow underwear? That's pretty cute... Oh damn it Gohan, Stop getting all hot and bothered by this... This is Videl Satan for Kami's sake'_

"Gohan are you listening?" she screamed

"What, huh? yeah"

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Oh never mind, the pizza's here," She pulled off her wig and ran to the front door.

Minutes later she brought two pizza boxes into the gaming room and placed them on the table in front of the sofa

"Let's dig in!" The two sat on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza and savored it's cheesy goodness.

"This is delicious! Taste's like the kind my mom makes," Gohan said

"Really, is your mom a chef?"

"Well sort of, she a home maker,"

"Oh, that's nice, I bet she must be an incredible cook, she'd have to be with the way you eat,"

"Yeah, most of her day is spent in the kitchen," He said after he chugged some beer.

"And what about your dad, what does he do?"

Gohan looked down, saddened at the thought of his dad. Although he respected his father's decision the guilt of that day never really left him, in a way he still blamed himself.

"Uh, my dad's dead,"

"Dead, oh," Gohan put down the slice of pizza he was eating and picked up his beer bottle. He rested his head on the pub-style back of the sofa.

Noticing his saddened demeanor Videl drew closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, I'm sorry I brought it up,"

"That's okay, you didn't know,"

She pulled her hand away and they sat silent for a few moments.

"So, how did he die," she asked

"Well, lets just say he took a bullet for me,"

"Oh no really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of my fault though." He paused, "I should not have been where I was,"

"Don't blame yourself Gohan. Blame those THUGS that shot him! This is why I fight crime Gohan, to stop this kind of nonsense,"

He smiled a little as he looked into her eyes and saw her sincerity "You're a good person Videl, not many people are brave enough to do what you do,"

"Yeah, and not many people are brave enough to do what your father did," she replied.

"You don't know how right you are,"

"Well, don't be sad Gohan, at least your dad died doing something heroic. My mom's dead, but there was nothing gallant about her death,"

"Y-your mom's dead? How did she pass?"

"Well, when I was 15 she... she left us. My dad and I. We came home one day and some of her stuff was gone. She left some silly little note for my dad saying she couldn't handle life in the spotlight anymore."

"Videl, that's horrible,"

"Yeah, my dad spent thousands of zeni on private investigators to try locate her. After about a year of searching, they found her body decaying in a cabin in some wooded area outside West City... Autopsy said it was suicide, apparently she drank some sort of poison,"

"Oh Videl,"

"She was a coward Gohan, she didn't even care that she had a husband and daughter who loved and missed her. SHE RAN AWAY AND KILLED HERSELF."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Not knowing what to say Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so that she could cry on his shoulders.

"I knew things between her and my dad had gone downhill, but she could have at least told me goodbye. But no, she didn't care! She didn't love me, that cold hearted bitch,"

"Videl, don't say that,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

He held her protectively against his chest "I'm sure whatever her reasons were Videl, it had nothing to do with her not loving you. How could she not? You're a very easy girl to love," Gohan said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She sniffed and looked up at him, "You mean that Gohan?"

"Of Course I do. When you're nice to me you're actually a lot of fun to be around," he said as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and wiped the fallen tears off her cheeks.

"That's very nice of you to say Gohan," She lifted her face closer to his as he lowered his own and the two met in a kiss.

She wrapped her hand around his neck as their kiss deepened. She opened her mouth slightly inviting his tongue in. He obliged. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel him hardening beneath her as their kiss got more passionate.

Her lips parted from his as she made a trail of kisses down his neck. His senses were going wild, he could not control himself. His mind was telling him to slow down but his body, and her body, wanted to continue. His hands roamed up and down her upper body finally cupping her breasts and squeezing them softly. She moaned a little on his mouth.

He let his right hand fall onto her thighs and rub her smooth legs. He knew there was know stopping himself now he proceeded to move his hands up her dress and pulled on her lace underwear. That's when she stopped, she looked into his eyes and got up.

"Videl, I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?" she smiled, "Come with me," she said holding out her hand for him to hold.

"Where are we going?"

"My bedroom."

As soon as the got into the room, their passion over came them. Gohan, with all his saiyan lust ripped Videl's dress off, tearing it into numerous pieces. Videl, in her drunken licentious state didn't bother questioning why or how he could have possibly done that, she was just thankful it was off. He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top after her.

And so the deed was done.

They lay on the bed together, naked and in complete satisfaction. She rested her head on his bare chest as he held her small frame tightly.

"Videl, did-did I hurt you?"

"What?"

"I mean, I didn't know you were a virgin,"

"Oh, it did at first but it got better... It felt... Good. Come on, you should no that Gohan."

He smiled, remembering a screams of pleasure only moments ago.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna get the pizza," She said wiggling out of his grasp. She took up the closest article of clothing, Gohan's shirt, and put in on.

She returned a few minutes later with the pizza in one hand, two beer bottles in the other and the blond wig on her head.

"Hey Gohan, you think if I wear this wig to sleep I'd somehow wake up dumber?" she asked as she approached the bed. He didn't answer.

"Gohan?"

She looked over at him and smiled. The boy was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>-(<strong>Present Time) Capsule Corporation, Sunday, 11:30 AM-<strong>

"Vegeta! Where is my Son, you promised he would be here!" Chi chi yelled from her end of the dining room table.

"Relax woman, he'll be here soon. He's already on his way."

"Don't worry Chi Chi, Gohan's a big boy with incredible strength there's literally nothing in this world that can harm him," Bulma assured her friend.

"I know, but not seeing him for so long is just killing me.," Chi chi whimpered.

Minutes later, Gohan landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corporation ready to get the tongue lashing of a lifetime. '_Okay Gohan, you've trained with piccolo, you fought Frieza, you beat Garlic Jr., you kicked the crap outta cell... YOU can face your own mother!' _

He braced himself and walked to the large dining room where he knew they'd be eating. When he entered the room and all eyes were on him. His mother, Bulma, Goten and trunks all Sat at the enormous table, while Vegeta stood silently to the side.

"Big brother you're back!" Scream the little seven year old.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"I missed you last night Gohan, but I'm glad you took down all those rug dealers!"

"Rug dealers?"

"It's DRUG dealers Goten," Trunks said, rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Drug dealers?" Gohan asked still confused

"Yes, Vegeta told us you were out helping the police with a warehouse bust," his mom replied approaching him. "Gohan, next time you decide to help the police with an overnight raid I want you to call me, I was worried!"

"Oh, yes mom, I-I will I'm sorry."

"Good, now we can all eat,"

Chi Chi and Bulma left the dining room to fetch the food. As they did Gohan walked over to Vegeta.

"Thank you Vegeta,"

"Just meet me in the Gravity room after we eat, got it?"

"Yeah, no problem," Gohan had worn his blue training gi in anticipation of his spar with Vegeta. He'd never thought the Saiyan prince would come through for him like this but he couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 12: 13 PM-<strong>

She woke up from her slumber feeling only slightly better than she did before she fell asleep.

**Bizz Bizz Bizz**

The sound was low and subtle, but she could still hear it.

**Bizz Bizz Bizz**

She knew what it was. Her cell phone, on vibrate. She followed it's sound to the gaming room. It sat atop the table along with two empty beer bottle. '_Man did we drink a lot!' _She thought as she picked up the now silent phone. **6 missed calls, 4 new text messages**. All texts from Erasa, 4 calls from Erasa, 1 call from Sharpener (no doubt calling on behalf of Erasa), and 1 call from her father.

**Message 1 (received 1:33 AM) From Erasa: '_Girl where r u?'_**

**Message 2 (received 1:43 AM) From Erasa: '_I'm trying to call u! Angela's pissed. Did you really leave in a cab with Gohan?'_**

**Message 3 (received 1:55 AM) From Erasa: _'Plz answer the phone, I'm really worried about u!'_**

**Message 4 (received 12:10 PM) From Erasa:_ 'This is ridiculous, I'm coming over!'_**

_'Crap! I'm in no mood to deal with her right now... Maybe I'll get lucky and there'll be lots traffic'_

**DING DONG!**

_'Crap! leave it to Erasa to find the quickest possible route here!'_

Still In Gohan's white dress shirt Videl ran downstairs to the front door. She opened one side of the large wooden double doors to see Erasa standing there with a look on her face Videl knew all too well. Erasa. Was. Pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Capsule Corporation, Dining Room, 12: 13 Am-<strong>

Gohan sat at the table with a large bowl of rice in front of him. He stared at it Daydreaming. Everyone else had been to busy eating or chatting to notice that he wasn't his usual self. He couldn't eat, although he was extremly hungry. His thoughts were all about the previous night, trying to decipher what he had done. Why couldn't he remember anything? Did he hurt her? She had been crying in the bathroom and told him to get out. Could it be true? '_Did I rape her?'_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Let me know what you think_


	5. A Night To be Forgotten

**Life's Little Devil's**

**Chapter 5- A Night to be Forgotten**

**-Satan Mansion, Sunday, 12:20 PM-**

"So, you're Alive, that's certainly good to know,"

"Erasa please come in, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry huh?" Erasa said as she walked past Videl and into the house.

"I... um,"

"Explain to me why is it you left me there, at a club, all alone and refused to answer any of my calls,"

"Erasa please, let's just go into the living room to talk okay?" Videl suggested

"Fine lets go,"

The two walked in silence through the large hallway, past the stairs and into the living area where her father past most of his time. Erasa sat on Mr. Satan large one seater chair with her legs crossed, while Videl sat across from her on a black leader sofa. "Okay, go ahead, Explain," Erasa demanded.

"Right, I don't really know where to start,"

"Start by telling me why you left without informing me!"

Videl shook her head, "Okay, I'm just gonna tell you everything,"

She paused and with one deep breath she started, "When I went out onto the patio last night, Gohan was there and so we sat together. We chatted a little over some beers and somehow we started talking about how much I loved to play pool so we decided to come to my house for a game or two,"

"And that's why you left me? To play pool?," Erasa interrupted.

"Yes it is. I was drunk and completely forgot about you, I apologize"

"Right. Although I am upset that you left, I can forgive you. It's not that big a deal. Unfortunately when you left last night I ran into Angela and she was pretty upset. She saw when you and Gohan got in the cab together and she got the wrong idea. After she called you just about every dirty name in the book she stormed off with her friends,"

"Oh no,"

"Yes, and you know Angela, she's probably already told the whole school what a 'man stealing hussy' you are. Her words, not mine,"

"great,"

"I'm sorry Videl, I tried to tell her that neither you or Gohan would do anything like that, but she wouldn't listen,"

"Erasa..." Videl said calmly, "I didn't finished telling you everything,"

"Everything?"Erasa paused "Videl, please tell me you didn't!"

"We were drinking and, uh,"

"Don't tell me that you and Gohan had sex!"

"Yeah, we did," Videl confessed

A Gasp. A shocked expression. Silence. Then a smile.

"No. Freaking. Way! I'm so happy for you guys!" Erasa shouted

"What? You're happy now?"

"Videl, you and Gohan are so cute together,"

"Cute?"

"Yes! It's perfect, you're the bad ass crime fighter and he's a school nerd it's so... so,"

"Okay I get your point," interrupted Videl.

"So how'd it happen? Tell me everything I want details!"

* * *

><p><strong>-In Another World-<strong>

The creature stood staring out the window of his castle, at the darkness that was his world. It was never ending, he and his people were castaways, neither dead nor alive. Forced to live in a void of darkness for eternity. The simple thought of it made his blood boil and his ki rise "And those FOOLS wonder why we're so angry!"

"Lord Dabura you must calm down," his servant said timidly

"You are right," He replied with a chuckle. "If everything goes according to plan then I will get my justice."

"My lord, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly will you get this girl to cooperate? She is the child of Melee and well..."

"Melee was a fool!... All because of that Goku!" He paused. "Don't worry about the girl, she will be dealt with. My only concern is of the saiyans. Fortunately, everything is going in the right direction we just have to wait for the right time."

"Things are going well with the child I presume?" His servant asked

Dabura laughed "Children are so naïve, saiyan or not,"

"My lord you are devious,"

"I was able to run some tests on our little Goten, I pulled some blood samples, did some scans and measured his endurance levels,"

"And what did you find my lord,"

"We've been able to gather a unique liquid in the boy's system that seems to be only present in his super Saiyan form. It is a blueish green liquid that surrounds the heart providing it with a sort of protective layer. It is the production of this liquid that enables them to transform, it is also the reason for their change in eye and hair colour,"

"I see,"

"The liquid itself is quite toxic but if we can prevent it's production in their system then they won't be able to transform leaving them at their base power levels which I can easily defeat!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Capsule Corporation, 12:54 PM-<strong>

"Ascend and fight me!" he said in annoyance, "You've become so weak, it's pitiful!" Vegeta threw another punch to they boy's stomach causing the half saiyan to cough up blood. They were under 250 times the earths gravity, a level in which the Prince had grown accustom to. Gohan, while able to move around easily, was having trouble keeping up with Vegeta.

His mind was elsewhere, desperately trying to figure out events from the night before. He began to remember some things but they only convinced him of his misdeeds. He recalled seeing Videl's yellow underwear as she hunched over on a pool table and how he was trying to convinced himself not to stare. He recalled kissing her and ripping her dress off like a savage. And worst of all he remembered her crying in his arms, that's what scared him the most. Why would she be crying?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a side kick to the face. "Quit daydreaming boy!"

"Vegeta we need to stop! I'm leaving,"

"And just where are you going?"

"I need to go see Videl, it's important. Just tell my mom I went to help the police again."

"I will do not such thing. Bad enough that I have to see and hear her, I do not want to have to talk to her too!"

A few bad words crept into Gohan's mind, but he kept it to himself quickly remembering how Vegeta came through for him twice already.

"All right, I'll stay," he said timidly

"Good, now I want you to focus, get your mind off that girl and fight me,"

"I can't Vegeta. I think I may have..." He paused "I may have... well remember what you told me on my 16th birthday?"

Vegeta grunted, "So you think you raped her?"

"Everything in my memory is telling me that I did." Gohan replied.

Vegeta descended back to his base form seeing that all possibility of a good fight was gone.

"As much as it would amuse me to see you fall from grace, I can't imagine you raping a girl, you're to soft like your father,"

"That may be so, but I almost lost control with Angela yesterday so there's no reason to think I didn't lose _complete_ control with Videl. Not to mention how drunk I was,"

Vegeta grunted again "Tell me something, have you ever been with a girl before this one?"

"No,"

"Your body may have been yearning after two years of not mating, it is quite possible that you may have raped her. Course you are part human so your emotions might have stopped you." He paused for a moment thinking. "Your human sensibility and saiyan spirit would have had to battle it out. Question is, which one won?"

"I did wake up next to her and she refused to talk to me so I guess we know what part won."

"Either way boy, going off to talk to her now would not solve anything. Human females are very emotional, best give her time before attempting to apologize."

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 12:54 PM-<strong>

Erasa listened intently as her friend disclosed all the events of the night before. She had always noticed that Videl paid a little to much attention to Gohan and that maybe somewhere deep inside Videl actually liked him, but she never thought that Gohan would like Videl in that way too . Nonetheless she was more than ecstatic that they had gotten together. Of course the second question on her mind was "So how was it?"

"Erasa!"

"This is girl talk Videl. And it was your first time, so spill,"

"Uggh, long story short. It hurt like hell at first. Then got really good after the pain was gone. Good enough?"

Erasa grunted "Leave it to Gohan, that kid's so talented at everything,"

"There was something weird though,"

"Like what?"

"Well, when we got to my room he started to unzip the back of the dress, but the zipper got caught in the fabric so, he ripped the dress off me!"

"What do you mean _ripped_?" Erasa said, remembering that it was her dress she borrowed Videl.

"I mean ripped into pieces. Off my body,"

"You mean Gohan ripped _my _dress into pieces?" She paused "Nerd boy's gonna get a piece of my mind come Monday. That dress was expensive!"

Videl ignored her comment and continued "That's not even the weirdest part Erasa. When we were in the _middle _of it, I could have sworn his eyes turned into this greenish blue colour a couple times. It would stay like that for about 5 seconds or so then turn back to normal."

Erasa laughed, "Videl, people's eyes don't just change colour. You were drunk and apparently very horny, you were probably just seeing things."

"I guess, but it just seemed so real," Videl said in defeat

"It wasn't real Videl, not unless Gohan's some creepy Alien monster."

They laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>- Orange Star High, Monday, 8:07 am-<strong>

He landed on the roof of his school, nearly half an hour early, with only one thing on his mind; to find Videl and apologize profusely. He ran down the stairs and down the hall towards Videl's locker, but she wasn't there. He decided to go to their homeroom class and simply wait for her there, then ask her to talk privately. On his way down he was getting a few death stares from some of the girls in the halls but he paid no attention to it.

The classroom was still pretty empty, only three students, including Gohan, had arrived. Sharpener sat in his usual spot and the other student, known as Tye, sat in the back with his head on his desk snoring rather loudly.

As Gohan approached his seat near sharpener he noticed that the blond jock was looking at him with a rather devious grin. "Well well well, Mr. Perfect score, good morning,"

"Hi" was Gohan's lame reply

"So how was your weekend,"

"It was... something,"

"I'll bet! Two babes in one day, didn't think you had it in you,"

"What? What do you know?

"I know everything dude, gossip travels fast my friend" Sharpener said while tapping Gohan an the shoulder. Sharpener had gotten the Videl gossip from Erasa and almost all the jocks kept tabs on Angela so he had all the details by Sunday afternoon.

Gohan stiffened "Every... Thing?"

"Relax dude, I'm the the only one that does. Most others only know what little Angela's told them,"

"Angela!" Gohan said in shock. _'damn it, how could I forget about her!' _

"She was fuming over the weekend." Sharpener said

"What did she..." Gohan was cut off by the door opening causing him to panic slightly. '_Speak of the devil!... Oh Dende, you bastard can't you go easy on an old friend?'_

"Gohan, I need to speak with you in private!" yelled the raging orange haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm coming Angela,"

He approached her slowly, "let's go to the roof okay,we'll have privacy there,"

"Fine," she said, leading him out of the classroom.

They walked down the hall in silence, this time the death glares were hard to ignore. All of Angela's friends had _murder _written on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange Star High, Front Entrance, 8:12 AM-<strong>

Videl and Erasa approached the school together, Erasa had gone to Videl's house early in the morning so that the two could drive to school together. She wanted to give Videl some support, knowing what a friend was in for once she walked into the school.

The two decided to sit at a picnic table outside the front doors.

"Videl you look so stressed, don't worry about the rumors okay,"

"That's not it, well it's apart of it, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I had that dream again, the one with saiyaman."

"no way,"

"Yes, and it freaked me out so much that I got up and did some training. I haven't gone back to sleep since."

"Videl, I don't know what to say, just give it some time maybe it will go away on it's own,"

She shook her head, "Yeah maybe. But now there's the whole issue with Gohan... And Angela,"

Although she would never admit it out loud she was actually nervous. Not about the _hussy_ rumors but about the inevitable confrontation between her and Gohan. What would he think? Would he think she was a slut like everyone else does? After all, she was the one who brought _him _to her house, she was the one who took _him _into her bedroom and she was the one who kept bringing them fresh drinks. No. No he couldn't, they shared something special that night, he couldn't possibly think that way

Then there was Angela. She didn't know the nature of her and Gohan's relationship, not completely anyway. Were they an item? Why else would Angela have gotten so mad? If they were boyfriend and girlfriend then that meant that she was just a one night stand, the _other _woman, a _fling_. The thought of it disgusted her.

"Don't worry about Angela. I did a little research on little miss air head and she's not as innocent as she wants everyone to believe," Erasa said.

"You didn't!"

"I sure did! And my sources at West City high tells me she was quite infamous among the football players there. And trust me, from the details I've gotten, she's in _NO_ position to call you a hussy!"

"No way!"

"Yes Way! Listen to this..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange Star High, Rooftop, 8:16 AM-<strong>

"Angela I can explain!"

"Oh yeah! Go ahead then,"

"Let's see, how do I put this,"

"Gohan how could you do that to me? I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you Angela. I just. I was drunk and I got carried away with Videl. I'm sorry to hurt you,"

Tears started pouring out of her eyes. "I thought we had a good time yesterday Gohan. Didn't you like being with me?"

"Well, yeah."

"How did it happen Gohan? Tell me everything!"

"I'm really not sure how it happened. I don't remember anything. I just know that it did happen and that I'm really sorry it did," he pleaded

"So you regret it?" she asked softly

"Of course I do! Last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or Videl... Like I said, I just got carried away and I didn't realize what I was doing"

"Oh Gohan, I didn't think you were the type to get so drunk to lose self control!"

"Guess you can say it's in my genes. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore," He said as he began to turn away.

"Gohan wait." she called out with tears still on her cheeks. "I still really like you and if you say you regret it and that it meant nothing then we can still go out,"

"You still want to?"

"Yes, it was kind of my fault anyway. I left you by yourself, I invited you to come so I should have been with you. And I _was_ dancing with another guy. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Angela,"

"And if you say the thing with Videl was just sex, then I can forgive you."

She got closer to Gohan and gave him a small kiss on the lip.

"It was just sex right?"

"Y-yeah" he said unsurely

"Good, then lets have lunch today okay,"

"Yeah o-okay,"

She kissed him again, this time wrapping her hands around his neck. She had now convinced herself that Videl had seduced him and that she was going to make Videl pay for it, somehow.

Their kiss got more intense as they indulged in a French kiss but were stopped by the ringing of the bell "We'd better go," she said.

He smiled, "Yeah right." As they headed for the door that's when he remembered Videl. He hadn't gotten a chance to apologize to her! She was gonna be in class, no doubt mad as hell, and with him having lunch with Angela there was no time to talk to her privately until after school.

* * *

><p><strong>-Home Room, 8:31 AM-<strong>

Outside the classroom they could hear their classmates talking and laughing, clearly the teacher hadn't arrive yet. Videl and Erasa braced themselves as they opened the door to the classroom. The class was immediately hushed by the site of the young crime fighter, they had all been gossiping about Saturday's event. The girls ignored the stares and walked to their seats, "Well, they could have made it less obvious," Videl said quietly to Erasa. Both girls sat down as student chatter slowly began again.

"Hey Videl, how was your weekend?" Sharpener asked with a chuckle

"Shut up Sharpener,"

"What? I can't ask my oldest friend how her weekend was?"

"Sharpener I swear to kami if you don't..." She trailed off as the entire class collectively gasped as Gohan and Angela walked into the room hand in hand.

"Man, he's good," Sharpener said to himself.

The couple let go of each other and proceeded to their separated seats. But before anyone had a chance to question any of them the teacher walked in.

_'So they are together! I WAS just a one night stand! That bastard only pretended to care about taking my virginity. "You should be careful with the quiet ones" They always say, but do I listen? No. I just had to fall for the drunken nerd. "You're a good person Videl, You're so easy to love Videl"..All lies! He probably made up that story about his dead father, that jerk!'_

As Gohan sat down he could feel Videl's eyes on him, but he didn't have the nerve to look back at her. He was to embarrassed and felt to guilty by what he had done to look into those eyes of hers.

_'He won't even look at me now! What a fool you've been Videl thinking that we could maybe be together. I am so naïve.' _

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by without incident. Gohan planned to catch Videl at her locker before she left the school. He had had lunch with Angela which involved a mixture of mindless chatter and awkward silence. Videl, on the other hand, not wanting to put up with Sharpener's teasing, peers' whispers and watching Gohan with Angela, had lunch outside with Erasa.<p>

Erasa tried to convince her to talk to Gohan but Videl was far to proud to do anything like that.

Gohan left his final class before anyone else had a chance to, he wanted to make sure he met Videl at her locker; thankful that Angela was not in the same last period as them.

He stood by the locker patiently watching as other students walked by. Their stares got more intense as they realized whose locker he was waiting at. Their stares no longer had any affect on him he just wanted to apologize. He couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into but he figured that being the hot topic on gossipers lips was punishment he deserved.

Videl and Erasa arrived at their lockers to see Gohan waiting with a serious look on his face. There was no hint of the usual confused smile he always had on.

"Videl can I talk to you alone,"

"Whatever you have to say to her Gohan you can say in front of me," Erasa said rudely

"It's okay Erasa, I'll talk to him. I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes,"

"all right, if you're sure," Erasa said as she walked away.

"Come on, lets go to the roof. More privacy there," Gohan suggested

"Fine," she said as she walked ahead of him to their destination.

Videl opened the door of the roof and walked to the ledge. Gohan walked up to her and with her back still turned he started. "Videl, I just want to apologize to you,"

"Go ahead,"

"I don't know what came over me on Saturday. I mean, I do know... I just can't really explain it,"

"You used me Gohan!" She shouted with her back still turned. She did not want him to see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm really really sorry, I lost self control, I didn't realize what I was doing," he begged.

Videl sniffed and wiped her eyes. She hated that she was crying, she didn't understand why this was affecting her so much. The last time she cried was years ago after her mother left. But why now? And over Gohan of all things!

"Videl please don't cry," He attempted to put his hands on her shoulders but she pulled away and turned to him.

"It's okay don't worry about it. Just forget it okay,"

"What? Forget it? How can I forget it Videl, I hurt you!"

"It's okay, I've been hurt before. I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Gohan, just forget about that night. Forget it Ever happened."

And with that she walked away leaving him on the rooftop all alone.

* * *

><p>That's All for Cahpter 5! Thanks For reading.<p>

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Monster

**Life's little Devils**

**Chapter 6- Monster**

**-Orange Star High, Rooftop, 3:41 PM-**

"I'm positive Gohan, just forget about that night. Forget it Ever happened."

And with that she walked away leaving him on the rooftop all alone.

He wanted to go after her, but what would he say? He sighed. '_How do I get myself into these situations?' _He thought,_ 'I've been at this school for less than a month and I've already caused this whole mess. Videl's definitely more hurt that she's letting on and it's because of me. I still can't believe what I've done! And now there's Angela, What if I hurt her like I did Videl?... Damn it, I'm really screwing up this whole 'normal life' thing. I hurt an innocent woman! I'm a monster!'_

The young Saiyan decided that he would have to try to talk with Videl again tomorrow. He simply could not let things stay as they were and just "forget it" like she insisted. But what could he say to her? Tell her the whole truth? About the saiyans, mating, and saiyaman? Did he have any other choice?

He sighed again and jumped onto the ledge of the school and pushed the small button on his watch, transforming into his alter ego, saiyaman. He was about to jump off the ledge when he was stopped by a male voice, "NO WAY DUDE!"

Gohan stiffened, '_oh no'_

"GOHAN, you're SAIYAMAN?"

"Uh, Sharpener. Hello," Gohan quickly pushed the button again, changing back into his school clothes.

"Gohan. NO. WAY . How did you do that? You're saiyaman!"

Gohan Turned around slowly. "Yes. I-I'm Saiyaman" he said in a whisper.

Sharpener held his head in shock "Oh man, This is unbelievable! You have to tell me how you do these things!"

"Things?" he asked nervously

"Yeah, all those tricks and flying and stuff!"

"Well, it's all pretty easy if you focus, they're not tricks."

"Not tricks you say?" He said looking at Gohan wide eyed. "Then why do you wear that stupid costume? You look like a clown and clowns do tricks,"

"WHAT!" Gohan shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, nothing Saiyaman, never mind your costume is... cool!" He lied.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Listen Sharpener, I really need you to keep quiet about this, it's very important."

"But why dude? You literally kick butt daily, everyone should know, this is awesome!"

"No!" Gohan yelled, "I want my privacy and my family's privacy. If word got out that I was Saiyaman then the reporters would never leave us alone... Please Sharpener, I don't want a life in the public eye."

"I see. Privacy huh? Guess I can respect that. Even though it's stupid. But you're right, the media will try to dig up any and everything about your family. Videl knows that all to well."

"Yeah," Gohan replied.

"And speaking of Videl. She's actually the reason I'm up here in the first place."

"You are?"

Sharpener suddenly got very serious, "Yes, I saw her coming out of the stairwell, crying. I couldn't get any answers from her so I decided to come up here to see what got her so upset. When I saw you standing there I knew the answer... Of course then you turned into Saiyaman, that's so awesome!"

"Sharpener, I didn't mean to hurt her. I got carried away and didn't know what I was doing,"

"Sure sure, I get it. You were drunk, and lets face it Videl is a beautiful girl... But she's tough, she'll get over it sooner than most. But she's probably is going to be upset for a little while. Whenever a girl loses her virginity in this sort of way it really affects her..." He shook his head disapprovingly, "You messed up Saiyaman"

Gohan's eyes shot up "Loses her virginity!"

"Yep... And it doesn't help that you're walking around school holding Angela's hand either."

Gohan started pacing. It was worse than he thought . "I'm, I'm a monster... I really am a monster!"

"Hey saiyaman, dude, don't beat yourself up about this. Like I said, Videl's a tough girl, I've known her since grade school, she'll get over this. You guys just had one drunken night, this is a learning experience for her!"

Gohan started to rub his temples "I-I have to go," he said quickly and transformed. "Please don't tell anyone about this saiyaman thing, okay? And if you see Videl please make sure she's all right."

"Sure will." Sharpener said as he took another glance at Gohan, "Still can't believe you're Saiyaman dude."

Gohan shook his head and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Capsule Corporation, 4:22 PM-<strong>

The young man waited outside the office patiently with a slight smirk on his face. Sitting on the chair closest to the door, he was the last applicant being interviewed by Bulma Briefs for the assistant's position. It was the perfect job for someone his age; 4 days a week after school and every other Saturday. Not only would this person get to interact with Bulma Briefs on a daily bases but they would get a look at her genius first hand. It looked excellent on a resume. This particular young man was confident he was the perfect for the job.

The office door opened to let out the second to last interviewee when the one and only Bulma Briefs poked her head out the door, "Tye Walton?"

"That's me!" The young man said standing up

"Come on in,"

Tye walked into the the large office space and sat before the legend herself.

Leaning against her desk was a tall haired man just over 5 feet tall.

"This is my husband Vegeta, he'll be helping me decide on the right candidate," Bulma said as she pointed to Vegeta.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Briefs," Tye said as he held out his hand for a shake. Vegeta grunted and looked away, ignoring the young man's hand.

Vegeta had stood in on every interview taking place. He figured if anyone was to be spending so much time with his woman he had to meet them beforehand.

Tye looked upon Vegeta and got a chill. This was going to be a long interview.

* * *

><p>He had been flying around aimlessly for hours. He didn't feel like going home, nor did he feel like sparing with Vegeta. Still in his Saiyaman outfit he hovered above the mansion he had left in a hurry the day before. He didn't know why or how he ended up there but he figured the guilt of it all brought him back. '<em>How could things have gone so wrong?'<em>

**-Satan Mansion, 6:00 PM- **

She was done crying. There was no point. Videl Satan does not shed tears over anything, especially boys. She always prided herself on being the strongest girl in the world, it was a reputation she had worked long and hard for and she was not going to let nerd boy turn her into some sniveling little school girl. Instead of crying she let out her anger on her father's punching bag. It was a great stress reliever. She threw punches and kicks that could easily knock out the average man.

She made up her mind. She was going to devote all her time and energy to training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was 7 weeks away and she wanted to get in all the training she could. She asked her father to take a temporary leave from school so that she could start training full time. Of course there were other reasons for her not wanting to go to school but she'd never let him know about that.

Videl left the training room and planned on taking a long warm bath to clear her head. She walked into her bedroom and turned on her television. Not to her surprise, her father was on the news again, the announcer was talking about the up coming anniversary of the cell games and the parade that is being held in honor of 'the great Mr. Satan'. The report made her smile, although she was always embarrassed by his shameless showboating, she had always been proud of her father and his accomplishments. He had worked hard in those years before cell and he deserved whatever rewards came from all of it.

She continued to watch the news report when she felt a gust of wind come in through her opened balcony door, it was a chilly evening. She stepped out onto the cold tiled floor and stared at the city streets in the distance, beyond the gates. The sun was setting. It seemed so peaceful from where she stood but she was not fooled by the beautiful scenery. There were far to many drug cartels, whore houses and casinos around for Satan city to ever be at peace. The wind blew again causing her to hug her body for warmth.

* * *

><p>He was hovering above the mansion when he saw her. She was on the balcony looking straight ahead, this was the perfect time to talk to her, but, he froze. She looked so peaceful, so at ease, he didn't want to upset her at such a time. He edged closer and hovered about 20 feet above her head.<p>

He looked straight ahead to look at what she was staring at. The city, the sunset. On so many occasions he'd watch the sunset from his home with his little brother, he'd never thought that it could look just as glorious in the city. Without realizing the words coming out of his mouth he whispered, "Beautiful." Videl heard this and looked up to see where the voice came from, "Saiyaman?"

_'oh no, did I say that out loud?'_

"Saiyaman what are you doing here?" she yelled.

Lowering his voice he cleared his throat "Good evening miss Videl, beautiful sunset"

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him suspiciously."Yes, it is. Now answer my question!"

"Your question?"

"What are you doing here?"

He had no idea _why_ he was there. He figured his subconscious wanted to go back to the scene of the crime.

"Right, yes, I-I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop and check out the scenery" He pointed to the sunset.

"You know you're trespassing right," she replied.

"Not true, I'd have to be on the ground to trespass, no?"

"touché"

He chuckled and lowered himself onto the balcony besides her. She continued to glare at him suspiciously "So, did you come looking for me? Does the police need my help with something?"

"No, none of that," Saiyaman replied

"Then why are you here, because I'm pretty sure you can see the sunset from anywhere in the world, not just my house,"

He had no idea what to say, she had a point. '_I should just do this now and get it over with. Just confess everything! Come on Gohan, you can do this'_

"Well! SAIYAMAN what are you really doing here?" she yelled a little louder.

"I, uh, came to see how y-you're doing."

"Really? And what brought this on?"

"Well, I sense your ki, you seemed distressed," He lied.

"My ki? Just what the heck is that?"

"Well, it's sort of like your life energy, the thing that keeps you living."

"And you _sensed _it?"

"Yes... Whenever someone is distressed their ki level rises,"

"I see, so is that how you know when a crime is being committed? You sense ki?"

"That's correct."

Videl didn't completely understand but she played along anyway. "Well, I'm fine, there's no need for you to be here." She walked past him to her bedroom entrance.

"Wait Videl don't leave," he said.

She stopped and faced him "What is it?"

"I just... Are you sure?"

"I told you, I'm fine... I've just been having some trouble sleeping lately, that's all,"

"Any particular reason?"

"Some bad dreams, but I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Nightmares huh. Yep I've had those, they're never pleasant. Mind telling me what they're about?"

"Why are you being so nosy all of a sudden? You won't tell me who you are but you want me to tell you everything that's going on in my life?" She snapped.

"No no no, I just... I'm sorry, I can't tell you who I am for an important reason... You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I'm just trying to help,"

She eyed him again but quickly gave in, "If you must know, 2 of these dreams were about you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, Saiyaman. You die in a fire." She took a deep breath. " I don't know exactly but we were in some wooded area in front of a big door. Yes, just a random door. A man's voice told me to come in but you begged me not to go. So the voice got really mad and... Killed you." She purposely neglected to tell him about the 'I love you' part. It was far too embarrassing.

He folded his arms in thought "And you've had this dream twice?"

"Yes... I know, it's stupid right? But they were so vivid, so real, it was scary." she said.

"Hey, they're just dreams. I'm alive and well, and I plan to stay like that for as long as possible. And last time I checked there weren't any random doors in the middle of the woods anywhere so you're okay."

She chuckled "Well, you are bullet proof, so I guess I'm just over reacting. Scary dreams never really bothered me before ," She shook her head, "And to think of the things I've done because of this dream,"

"What did you do?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It's nothing really. I told my friend Erasa about it and she got all these ideas in her head. It's nothing important."

"I see. So is that all... On your mind? This dream?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it. But I _was_ wondering something,"

"Yeah, what?

"Could you teach me how to fly? And do all that stuff you do? It would really come in handy,"

"Ummmm, sure, it should be easy," he replied, '_It's the least I could do for her.'_

"GREAT, we can start tomorrow, just come back here, and make sure my dad doesn't see you!"

"Uh okay, I'll see you then," he said as he slowly lifted himself off the floor.

She smiled "Thanks saiyaman! bye,"

"Take care Miss Videl,"

* * *

><p>He glided through the sky feeling a little better about the situation. She was smiling, genuinely smiling at him, that was progress right? Sure, she may not have known the man behind the mask but at least she wasn't completely miserable, right?<p>

He made his way past the outskirts of Satan city when suddenly images of their night together started to replay in his head. This time they were a little more clear.

**-(Flashback) Satan Mansion, Saturday, 1:43 Am-**

"You must always remember, keep you head straight never tilt it. Beginners always make that mistake." She looked over at him, but he wasn't paying any attention, he was lost in a drunken day dream. "Gohan are you listening?"

"What, huh? yeah"

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Oh never mind, the pizza's here," She pulled off her wig and ran to the front door.

**-(End of Flashback)-**

_Wait a minute, she was wearing a wig! I remember now, she was wearing that blond wig. But why? Think Gohan, think. How did we get from playing pool and eating pizza to me doing the unthinkable? Something must have triggered me off to attack her. But what? Maybe, I can ask Dende? He probably saw what happened. Course if he did he's probably ashamed of me, but I have no other choice, I have to know how it happened, if I do then I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Son Household, Tuesday, 7:39 AM-<strong>

"Boys come down breakfast is ready!" Chichi had been up for the last hour preparing a breakfast for her two favourite sayians. "Boys! It's going to get cold, hurry," She expected them to be down already because neither could resist the smell of breakfast sausages and hash browns in the morning, but their bedroom had been unusually quiet this morning.

"BOYS WHERE ARE YOU TWO!... Gohan, you're going to be late for school, hurry up!"

"Al right mom! I'm here,"

"Gohan, it's about time, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mom," he said as he sat down in his usual spot.

"Good, now that you have a girlfriend, I don't want you distracted from your school work."

Gohan rolled his eyes and started to eat.

"GOTEN!" Chichi screamed "He never usually sleeps in where is he?"

"That's funny, he's not down here yet?" Gohan asked.

"No"

"Well he isn't in the room, and he's not in the bathroom either cause I just came from there,"

"He's not! GOTEN where are you?" Chichi called.

"Hey Goten, where are you buddy?"

There was no response. "You finish eating and get ready for school, I'll go find him."

Chichi searched for him all over the house but could not find her youngest son. She searched all his usual hiding spots but they all turned out empty. She searched outside, but nothing. She started to get very worried. She made her way back to the kitchen where Gohan was finishing his 4th helping. "Gohan, did your brother leave this morning, it's so unlike him to miss breakfast like this."

"No mom. He was there when I went to sleep. I'll try to sense his ki."

Gohan swallowed what he was eating and closed his eyes. From what he sensed he knew that Vegeta had been up early training, he also felt Trunks ki not to far from his fathers. He could even sense Krillin on Kame island with Master Roshi but no sign of Goten.

"I can't feel his ki anywhere mom,"

"You can't! What does that mean?"

Gohan stood up, "I don't know, he should be easy to find, even when he's sleeping," Gohan couldn't hide how worried he was, he couldn't pin point Goten's location anywhere on the Earth.

"Gohan, are you telling me something's happened to my baby?"

"No mom, I just can't find his ki. He's probably just playing, hiding it from me, I'll go have a look around the area."

Chichi shook her head, "Leave it to Goten to play these types of games so early in the morning,"

Gohan left the house and hovered into the air. This was very strange, Goten did not know how to hide his ki. Even when they would play hide and seek he would be able to spot Goten rather quickly because the kid didn't know how to properly hide it.

_'This is not good'_

* * *

><p><em>That's All For Now!<em>

_Thanks for reading. Leave a review. :)_


	7. Lost and Found

**Life's Little Devils**

**Chapter 7- Lost and Found**

He had been flying around for over an hour and there was still no sign of little Goten. Sure, the kid was a little hyperactive at times and had trouble focusing on one task for to long, but running away for hours on end was not his style. And even if it was, his hunger would bring him back in a matter of time.

Gohan had done a thorough search of the 439 area and the surrounding regions. He reluctantly decided to give up his search and head back home, maybe, just maybe, Goten had gone back there while he was searching.

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange Star High, 9:15 AM-<strong>

Class had just started, Mr. Lu was in the middle of his 2 hour long lecture on the pro and cons of the Capsule revolution in Satan City. Most students began to tune out and dose off, with the exception of three in particular, all of whom began to question the whereabouts of their two missing peers; Gohan and Videl.

Sharpener, Erasa and Angela all had different reasons for their worries. Sharpener had been the last to see Saiyaman. It wasn't until Gohan took off the day before that sharpener realized how weird the kid was acting; rubbing his temples and pacing back and forth like a crazed lunatic was very unusual. Gohan had left in such a distressed manner that Sharpener worried that his 'new best friend' (as he put it) would do something dangerous.

Erasa, on the other hand, was more worried about Videl. She hadn't seen her friend since the confrontation with Gohan the day before. Videl hadn't shown up after the 5 minutes to meet her, not after ten, not even after half an hour of waiting. Erasa had no choice but to leave. She couldn't go to Videl's house that evening because she made plans with her mother but she made numerous failed attempts to call her friend. With Gohan absent today as well, Erasa got a really bad feeling.

Angela was a whole different story. She hadn't seen her 'boyfriend' (as she put it) since lunch time yesterday. He told her then that they could meet in the morning before class the following day and grab some breakfast from the cafeteria, but he didn't show up. She was stood up, again! And now that Videl was absent as well she got a sick feeling in her stomach. She already heard the rumors, about Gohan waiting at Videl's locker the day before, so as far as she was concerned Videl was at it again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Son Household, 9:40 AM-<strong>

"Gohan! Thank goodness you're back, where's Goten?" Chichi said as soon as he opened the door.

"I couldn't find him mom, he's no where in the area."

"Oh no, where's my baby... it's not like him to run off like this!"

"I don't know what to say mom, I just can't sense his life force!"

Chichi shook her head. "I called Bulma while you were gone and she said that Trunks hadn't seen Goten at all... Do you think we should... Call the police?"

"Why mom? They can't do anything, If I can't sense him what good will they do?" he said agitated at his mom's request.

Chichi sat at the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do Gohan,"

"MOM, please don't freak out yet. I'm going to Capsule Corp. to talk with Vegeta. Maybe with all that's going on right now my sensing abilities have dulled. Maybe he can locate Goten." He knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"Okay, be careful son."

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 10:00 AM-<strong>

Videl was in her bed trying fruitlessly to get some sleep. The events of the night before still hammered at her brain; she had never been so confused in her life, but she swore to not let it bother her.

**-Flashback (The night before)-**

After Saiyaman left she had a nice long bath, ate dinner, indulged in polite conversation with her father then went back to her room to get some sleep. After laying in her bed for nearly 2 hours with no sleep Videl gave up and turned on the television. Sure it was 2:30 am but there had to be something good on, right? She surfed nearly all the channels but found nothing but useless infomercials and 20 year old sitcoms. She was about to give up and just go to the gym for another workout when she 'accidentally' switched to the _Adult _station. Sure, she had seen porn before but it never really intrigued her as much as it did now. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off.

There they were, a man and a woman going at it on a kitchen table. The man had blond hair with very tan skin and a moustache. He looked about 6 feet tall and had a body most women dream of, '_He looks almost as delicious as Goh.._.' She stopped the thought.

The woman was a brunette with obviously fake double D breasts and a, ahem, piercing, on a particularly sensitive part of her body. _'Damn that must of hurt!' _she thought. 'O_f all places to pierce.' _

The bodies of the two porn stars moved in sync while their moans and breathing got heavier with every thrust. It brought back memories for the young crime fighter, no matter how much she tried to fight it. Gohan had been so different that night, so animal like. The way he moved, the look in his eyes, the words he whispered into her ears, the way he knew how to touch every part of her body, it drove her wild!

She had to get out of there! She promptly turn off the television and got up to change into some workout clothes. Yes, martial arts would cool her down!

She was about to open her bedroom door when her cell phone started ringing. '_Who could possibly be calling at this ungodly hour.' _She walked over to her night stand and picked up the phone '_**Unknown Number Calling'**_ _'Great, a blocked call, who does Erasa think she's fooling?' _Videl put the phone back down and headed for the gym.

About an hour and a half later she returned to her room and checked her cell to see if Erasa made another attempt to call her. She felt bad for ignoring her friend, but she knew Erasa would ask her about Gohan and she did not want to talk about him. Not Yet. When she picked up the cell she found _**4 Missed Calls From 'Unknown number '**_and _**One New Voice Message.**_ None of her friend ever left vocie messages, only texts. Now intrigued, she pressed the send button to listen to the message.

What she heard on the other line sent chills to her bones. It was that voice, the voice from her dream. That low Sadistic male voice:

_**It's too bad you missed my call Videl. I was hoping to speak with you as soon as possible. Fortunately, what I have to say to you can wait. I do advise you not to miss my next call, the consequences might be to much for you to handle. Oh, and next time you're having a sleepless night try some herbal tea, it always worked for your dear mother. Goodbye. **_

She was at a loss for words. '_What did he mean by consequences? And how does he know anything about my mother? Who is this guy?'_

She replayed the message to be sure she wasn't just hearing things, but sure enough it was the same message. '_This has to be some sort of stupid prank!... yeah that's it, a-a prank! Erasa must have told some people at school about the dream and they're just doing this to mess with me! Yeah that's right. I'm Videl Satan, I'm not going to freak out over a bunch of Pranksters!'_

She shoved the phone into her dresser drawer and headed back for the gym.

**-End of Flashback-**

Now here she was. 10:00am and still no sleep. She hugged her body pillow as she smoothed her fingers over her 1500 thread count, baby blue, bed sheets. She refused to left that dumb message frighten her.

Her eyes slowly wondered the room and stopped at the sight of a laundry basket the maid dropped off earlier in the morning, filled with clean clothes. Videl had to do a double take when she noticed what was sitting at the top of the basket; Gohan's white shirt with his tie folded neatly on top. She felt stupid, why had she put his clothes with hers? Now the maids knew there there had been a man in her room. Videl got out of bed and picked the clothes up, she thought about putting them into a garbage bag and throwing them out but decided against it. Instead she placed them neatly in her closet near the shoes that he had left. '_He'll come get them eventually.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capsule Corporation, 10:06 am-<strong>

"I can't sense him either, it's like he's just vanished." Vegeta said.

"I was afraid you'd say that,"

"Do you know how long he's been gone?"

"No, I woke up this morning and he wasn't there," Gohan said while messaging his temples.

"You really should pay more attention to that little Brat, I can't sense him anywhere on this damned planet." Although Vegeta would not admit to it, he was also worried about Goten. He had been the one to teach the boy to fly and he had been the one to spend hours training both him and Trunks in the gravity room. Whether he liked it or not he had grown attached to the child.

"Do you think something bad happened?" Gohan asked almost childlike.

"If there was a force strong enough to take out Goten we would have sensed it last night. The kid's stronger than you realize."

"Then where could he be? He doesn't know how to properly hide his ki,"

"I know, you've said that. There could only be two reasons why we wouldn't be able to sense him. One, he's found a way to leave the planet, or two, there's something restraining us from sensing him,"

Gohan nodded "I'm going to the lookout, maybe Dende or Picollo might have seen what happened to him,"

Vegeta nodded "Good idea,"

They made their way out onto the lawn of Capsule Corp. and were about to lift off when they simultaneously felt a familiar power.

"Vegeta! Is that... Could it be?

"Yes, it's Goten!"

"Yeah and he's close!" Gohan said shocked. Minutes ago neither him nor Vegeta could sense Goten. But now his ki was as clear as day. Although it was much weaker than usual, it was still there!

The two saiyans took off into the direction of Goten's ki. They followed it for about 15 minutes to a wooded area just outside West City.

They found him, sleeping, at the root of a tree. He was still wearing the green feety pajamas he had on the night before. Both Vegeta and Gohan tried to wake him up, but the kid was out cold. Gohan pick him up and cradled him like a baby. They decided it was best to fly back to Capsule Corp. to figure everything out.

**-At Casuple Corp.-**

Bulma put Goten down to rest in one of their many guest rooms. Gohan and Vegeta stayed in the from yard discussing what could have possibly happened that neither of them could sense Goten's ki. They both drew blanks. They knew that Goten was significantly weaker than usual, but he had no bruises or scars on him to show that he had been in a fight. Not knowing what else to do Gohan went inside to call his mother with the good news.

**- 2 hours later-**

Gohan was sitting at his brother's bedside when he woke up. Goten stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes."Hey Gohan, is it breakfast time yet?"

"No, squirt, more like lunch time,"

"Lunch time! What happened to breakfast?"

"You missed it." Gohan said with a chuckle

"No way!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and explained to the child that he had not been in their bedroom all morning and how no one was able to sense his ki. Goten was confused, as far as he knew he had been sleeping the whole time. "Gee, Gohan I don't know, I'm sorry,"

"But that's impossible, how could you not know? How did you get all the way out here buddy?"

Goten hung his head down in shame. He didn't understand either. He was about to say something when Bulma walked into the room.

"Goten you're up! How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I guess," Goten said, feeling really bad for making everybody worry so much.

"Well good, I brought you something to eat" She said placing a tray of food on Goten's lap. She turned to Gohan, "Any idea what he was doing out there?"

"Nope, he says he's been sleeping the whole time," Gohan said calmly.

"Oh, then it's obvious isn't it! Goten must have been sleep... _flying_?"

Gohan looked at Bulma, "That could be a possibility, maybe he was having a dream... Were you squirt?" He said turning his attention back to Goten

"Um, I did have this dream that a king took me to his Castle to play all these fun games and stuff,"

"And where is this King's castle," Bulma asked

"I'm not sure, I usually just follow him to this really dark place,"

"Usually?"

"Yeah, it's the third time I've had this dream. The King's really nice to me! Sometimes we play fight, he's really strong!"

"Play fighting?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to see me fight as a super Saiyan."

"And this was a dream?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I see. Maybe during this dream you flew out of you room without realizing it." Bulma offered.

"Well it sounds plausible," Gohan said. "Okay buddy eat up, we gotta get you home, mom's worried sick about you."

Neither Gohan or Vegeta were satisfied with the boy's answer but they did not want to grill him since he looked just as confused as they were. They knew that there was more to this than a simple dream and sleep flying. Neither explanation answered why no one could sense Goten's ki anywhere on the planet. Unfortunately they had no other choice than to lets things play out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Son Household, 3:15 PM-<strong>

Gohan and Goten relaxed on the living room floor while their mother was busy starting dinner. Chichi was glad to have her son home safe and sound, being a single mother to two Saiyans was a tough job but considering the circumstances, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Gohan and Goten had been watching television since they came in and little was spoken about the incident until Gohan brought it up again.

"Hey squirt,"

"Yeah Gohan,"

"Next time you have that dream. Do us all a favour and don't go anywhere okay?"

"Why not Gohan, he's a king,"

"He's a figment of your imagination Goten. We can't have you flying off in your sleep again,"

"Awww, fine, too bad, King Dabura is a fun guy, he's gonna be sad,"

"King Dabura? That's his name?"

"Yep! He lives in this really cool castle too,"

Gohan shook his head "Whatever you say squirt, but I'm locking the window tonight, with ki restraints." Goten pouted.

"Gohan!" Chichi interrupted as she walked into the room. "I just realized you didn't go to school today, don't make it a habit,"

"Mom, I would have gone but.."

"No buts young man!"

He sighed knowing there was no way to win the argument, "Okay mother,"

"At least you have a girlfriend at the same school, you can get the homework from her,"

"Girlfriend?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Angela of course! You really should bring her over Gohan, I'd love to meet her,"

"Oh damn, I forgot about Angela! I was supposed to meet her this morning... What time is it? Maybe I can still catch her at the school,"

"That's a good idea, it's almost 3:30 you can catch her if you fly fast enough, but don't be to long, I want you home so we can have dinner as a family."

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange Star High, 3:30 PM-<strong>

The school had gone the entire day without word from either Gohan or Videl. Erasa stood in the parking lot waiting for Sharpener to find his car keys, she was at her wits end, she had tried to call Videl every chance she could but still got no answer. Finally she opted to send a text message and to her surprise Videl actually replied:

"_**I'm fine, took time off to train. Plz don't be worried. Just needed some time alone."**_

Although she was relieved Videl was all right she couldn't help but be a little annoyed with the way her friend was acting. Videl left her worried for a whole day, it was unlike her.

* * *

><p>Gohan stood on the rooftop debating on whether or not to go see Angela. Vegeta told him that when a woman was upset about something it was best to let her cool off before trying to talk to her. They would be able to control their emotions a lot better after a day or so. Of Course he'd lived with his mother his entire life and her emotions would only get worse after one whole day.<p>

Realizing that he'd get yelled at no matter what he did he decided against speaking to her just yet. It had already been a stressful day and no part of him wanted to deal with Angela's hysterics. He decided that Videl's flying lessons would be a much more pleasant course of action. He noticed that her ki wasn't in the school and that she was already home, he figured she must have left early on a crime fighting mission.

He transformed into Saiyaman and took off to the Satan Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>-Angela's House, 5:00 PM-<strong>

Angela sat at her desk trying as hard as she could to concentrate on the work in front of her. She did not want to overreact, she would hopefully see Gohan the following day and he would give her a good explanation as to why he stood her up and it would have nothing to do with Videl. Or so she kept telling herself.

She got up and grabbed her cell phone. Enough was enough, she had to know. She dialed Gohan's number and after about 4 rings Chichi finally picked up.

"Good Afternoon, Chichi speaking"

"Hello, I'm looking for Gohan, is he available?"

"I'm sorry dear, Gohan has gone out. Are you a classmate of his?"

"Yes I am. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Well he should be back within the next 2 hours or so. I believe He's at his girlfriend's house doing homework,"

"His girlfriend? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's been gone for a while, so he should be back soon, may I ask who's calling?" But before Chichi could get an answer the line was cut. Angela was pissed. '_He's at his girlfriend's house? He left a while ago? Gohan's not here and I'm his Girlfriend! I have a feeling this has Videl written All over it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 5:15 PM-<strong>

Saiyaman and Videl sat on the finely cut grass of the golf course in her backyard, it was a large empty area, perfect for flying lessons. Videl knew her father had female company over so she knew he'd been busy for the entire evening.

"Alright Miss. Videl it's your turn. Just let it out,"

She sat on the grass cross legged with her hands held out just as Saiyaman did, urging the small ball of light, or ki as he put it, to emerge. What she had been taught were light tricks all her life was real and she was determined to prove to herself, her father, and the world that it was all possible. She saw Saiyaman blast one of the trees in the backyard into oblivion with just a flicker of his finger and although she was she shocked, she became a believer.

Gohan sat across from her in anticipation. She was determined, he saw it in her eyes. She definitely had the heart of a fighter.

"You've got to relax Videl, you're trying too hard. Just relax and it will come out," he encouraged her.

She slowed her breathing, relaxed her muscles and focused until a tiny spark, barley visible from afar, appeared between the ppalms of her hands.

"You're doing it Videl, keep going," he said. Neither noticing that he had stopped talking in his low, over animated, super hero voice.

The tiny spark began growing bigger and brighter. Her eyes grew wider in excitment "I'm doing it Saiyaman," she said softly, but before he had a chance to respond, one of Videl's maids came running up to them.

"Miss. Satan, Miss. Satan!" Videl's spark immediately diminished in annoyance.

"Miss Satan I'm sorry to bother you but there's a young lady here who wishes to see you. I tried to tell her that you were busy and asked not to be interrupted but she simply won't listen!"

"Who is it?"

The maid pointed to the backyard entrance and quickly approaching them was the familiar petite orange haired girl.

_'Angela?' _Gohan and Videl both thought simultaneously as they stood up.

"Hello Videl, surprised to see me?" Angela said with venom in her voice

"Angela what are you doing here?" Videl asked

"Where's GOHAN! And don't you lie to me!" she yelled.

Gohan was in shock, _'this is not good!'_

* * *

><p><em>That's All for chapter 7!<em>

_Feels Like I'm writing a Soap Opera. lol. Things will look up for Gohan soon._

_Thanks for reading, Don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. A growing web of lies

**Life's Little Devils**

**Chapter 8 – A growing web of lies**

"Hello Videl, surprised to see me?" Angela said with venom in her voice

"Angela what are you doing here?" Videl asked

"Where's GOHAN! And don't you lie to me!" she yelled.

Gohan was in shock, _'this is not good!'_

"Gohan? How am I supposed to know?"

"Don't play dumb Videl, where is he? Is he inside?"

"Gohan's not here Angela!" Videl said surprised that the girl was even at her house.

"Oh really? Whenever Gohan goes missing he always manages to end up with you somehow. So where is he?"

"Missing, what do you mean missing?"

"Gohan didn't show up to school today and neither did you!"

"You must be stupid. Just because he wasn't at school today doesn't mean he's here, nor does it mean that he's missing,"

"Where is he!" Angela demanded again.

"Angela, just get out. I'm busy!"

Gohan watched in silence as the confrontation got heated. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't reveal himself, that would only make everything worse. He needed a plan. He could not Angela was causing such a scene. He'd only been gone for one day. Why was she over reacting so much?

"I will not leave! Not until you tell me where Gohan is. His mother told me he's at his girlfriend's house and since he's not at my house I figured he'd be here."

_'Damn it mom, why'd you have to say that!'_ Gohan thought.

"Listen to yourself, you sound like a lunatic! If she told you where he is then why are you here telling me he's missing. He's probably at your house right now! Just get out or I'll make security throw you out!" Videl yelled.

Gohan needed to stop them before it got worse, but he had to get out of there in order to do it. He had a plan but He'd have to leave Videl alone with Angela for a little while. "I hate to interrupt ladies, but I should be going now," He finally said.

"No Saiyaman don't leave, I was so close!" she pleaded

"Jumping his bones too, Videl?" Angela said smugly

"Shut up!" Videl yelled back

"I'm sorry miss Videl. I didn't realize how late it was, I really must go."

"Hey Saiyaman how would you like to know a secret about Videl?" Angela said as she moved closer to him.

"Kami, just shut up Angela!" Videl screamed

"Uh... Maybe next time Miss, I really must make my leave," Gohan said as he shot up into the air leaving the two ladies bewildered at how fast he flew.

After a few seconds of silence Angela started again, "It will only be a matter of time until both he and Gohan see right through your goody goody act,"

"Okay that's it... I'm done talking to you." Videl said as she walked past Angela heading towards the house. "The guards will gladly show you out,"

"Gee, I wonder if the Champ knows what a slut his precious daughter's become,"

Videl smirked and just kept walking. She had gotten all the details of Angela's exploits at West City high, she figured it was time everyone knew the truth. "Whatever Angela, security will be here soon to escort you off the property. Have a good night."

* * *

><p>Gohan flew as quickly as he could over Satan city trying desperately to locate Sharpener's ki; it proved extremely difficult to find since his power level blended in so easily with the rest of the population. He was worried about the girls. Videl was angry and Angela was going nuts. How could such a sweet girl, a girl the cried over almost anything, be so belligerent.<p>

He knew Videl was a tough girl, but she had been through a lot in the past few days, and this might just push her over the edge. He didn't what to think what Videl could do to Angela. She could easily kick any grown man's ass, imagine what she could do to Angela if given the right motivation.

He flew over top of Orange Star High and landed on the roof. He had to calm down and concentrate, Sharpener shouldn't be that hard to find.

Standing on the ledge of the school he closed his eyes and focused.

When he finally located his classmates ki he felt stupid, Sharpener was only about 2 blocks away from Videl's house. He could have been there in only a few seconds if he wasn't so reckless.

Within minutes Gohan stood in front a large medium sized mansion. Unlike Videl's place, this one had no front gate and no 24 hour security. Gohan walked up to the door and rang the bell. Before there was any answer a blue sports car pulled up into the driveway and a tall, thin, blue haired, brown eyed young man in a business suit stepped out of the vehicle. Gohan recognized this man as Tye Walton from his home room class.

Tye walked up to the door and reached his arm out for a shake. "Hey you're Gohan, right? I recognize you from class,"

"Yeah, I'm Gohan. Tye Right?"

"Yep, that's me"

As the two shook hands Sharpener opened the door. "Hey... Gohan, I was expecting Tye, but... what are you doing here?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "I actually came by to talk to you about something... private and urgent,"

"Oh, well come in," he said getting out of the way to let both men in. Gohan was surprised about how formal Sharpener's house looked. Not as big as Videl's, but just as stylish. Everything was very elegant and shiny, there was a mirror on almost every corner, crystal chandeliers, expensive looking paintings, and pale coloured marble floors. Not even Bulma's place was this fancy. It wouldn't anyway, not with Vegeta living there.

Sensing Gohan's uneasiness Sharpener asked Tye to wait for him in the backyard where they were going to 'spar'. While he and Gohan spoke in the kitchen.

"So what's up Saiyaman? Why weren't you at school today?"

Gohan took a deep breathe and tried as fast as possible to explain the whole situation with the missing Goten (leaving out certain important factors) and what was currently going on at Videl's house.

Sharpener scratched his head, "So let me get this straight, Videl can fly now!"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "I don't think you understand the importance of this situation, Angela's at Videl's house right now!"

"No dude, I understand. Your woman is at your other woman's house. That's every man's nightmare,"

"Woman? Videl's not my woman,"

"That right... she's your _other_ woman,"

"Whatever you say Sharpener"

"Listen Saiyaman, as your best friend, I'll try to guide you in the right direction here. In a situation like this you can either tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Or, you can lie your ass off. Personally, I'm in favor of option two."

"Yeah so do I, and I have a plan. But I'm going to need your help with one thing" Gohan said quickly.

"Sure, what is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Angela's House, 6:20 PM-<strong>

Angela sat in her at her desk doing her homework desperately trying ignore her mother and father's quarreling downstairs. Not even 6:30 in the evening yet and they were already at it. It was always the same old story, they would argue about something stupid, then her father would get fed up and leave the house and her mother would sulk in the master bedroom, drinking for the rest of the night. It was a pattern she had gotten used to.

She sat back in her chair and tried to clear her head from all distractions, she had to focus on the work in front of her. Her argument with Videl was still at the forefront of her mind. Gohan was such a nice guy there's no way she was going to lose him because of Videl and she was willing to do whatever it took to keep him.

It's not that she hated Videl, really she didn't, she just hated people _like_ Videl. Those rich people who walk around acting like they're better than everyone else. She encountered many of them at West City high; the rich and pretty guys and girls whose biggest worry was who would win the next football game or who wore the latest fashionable clothes. They won everything! They always get their own way! Bunch of spoiled brats. But not this time, this time she was going to win. Gohan was going to be hers.

She stopped working when she heard the front door slam shut. He was gone. Her dad had left, he'd probably return in the next few days, she was not worried. She wanted to go down to see if her mother was okay but stopped herself when her cell phone started ringing.

_**Sharpener Calling**_. She may not have hated Videl, but she definitely hated Sharpener and his arrogance. This was the first time he tried to call her since she foolishily game him her number weeks ago, an action she was now regretting

Curiosity got the better of her when the phone began to ring again. Must be important if he's calling twice in a row so she pressed the send button.

"Hello, Sharpener, what do you want?"

"Hey Angela, it's me Gohan,"

"Gohan? Why are you calling from..."

"I'm at Sharpener's house," He said quickly

"Gohan, I've been worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make it today, there was a family problem I needed to deal with. But everything's okay now. I came to your house earlier but you weren't there so I came over here instead. I needed the homework I missed today,"

"Oh," she said, suddenly feeling stupid. "Well I'm home now, why don't you come over?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there soon, okay."

"Yeah, okay, bye,"

Now satisfied, she hung up the phone. All that drama and he was at Sharpener's all along. She felt stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion 6:30 PM-<strong>

Videl could not believe what happened. Angela had to be escorted off the property by the guards and practically thrown onto the street. She never thought she'd ever be apart of this type of teenaged drama. But there she was, and it was because of Gohan!

She didn't hate Angela, she really didn't, Angela had always been very nice to her until recently. What she hated was people _like _Angela. Those girls that went around acting all sweet and cheerful when in reality they were just manipulative whores who liked to create unnecessary drama. She knew many of them at her school and avoided them like the plague.

She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. Maybe finally she could fall asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all bad dreams, weird phone calls, hounding best friends, overprotective fathers, reckless one night stands, and crazy girlfriends of said one night stand.

She was about to fall asleep when her police radio watch went off. Duty called, she got up and sprang into action.

**-Angela's house, 6:35 PM-**

"I'm surprised you got here so quickly Gohan, Sharpener lives on the other end of the city," she said as she led him into the house.

"Yeah, sharpener dropped me off, he's got the latest Capsule Corp. speed jet."

"I bet he does." She said rolling her eyes. "Come on lets go to my room."

It was the first time he'd been inside her house. He was shocked by the state of it. The outside looked nice enough but it wasn't nearly as fancy or as big Videl and Sharpener's; it was actually smaller than his own home. The house was a mess like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. The furniture was in disarray, there were half eaten plates of food on the table, stains on the carpet and piles of dishes in the sink.

He didn't have maids like Videl and Sharpener but his mother would clean their house everyday, sometimes twice. '_Angela's maid must be on vacation.' _He thought, falsely assuming that everyone in the city had maids.

They walked up a small flight of stairs to her bedroom. He was pleasantly surprised to see that her bedroom was spotless. It was a tiny room no bigger than his own. It had double size bed, a personal fridge to the side of it which also acted as a night table, a large oak dresser with a microwave on top and a study desk. She motioned for him to sit on the chair while she sat on the bed.

Feeling guilty about her actions she started to tell him almost everything that happened between her and Videl that day.

When she finished, he pretended to be shocked about what she said and was relieved that she seemed apologetic about what happened. "You really didn't have to do that. I would have come by eventually. You need to understand I made a mistake with Videl. I forced her into a situation that she could not get out of. Why you'd care so much about me after what I did to her is amazing. But it won't happen again."

"What do you mean forced? Don't blame yourself Gohan. Videl must take part of the blame. You're a man and that's what men do in those situations."

He didn't understand, "You mean this happens a lot?"

"Well yeah, happens all the time. But lets not talk about it. Okay? Lets just relax." She opened up her mini fridge and pulled out two cans of soda.

The two teens spoke randomly for a while, deciding that they would have dinner together the following day. Gohan then helped her with her math homework until her mom started calling for her.

Angela knew that her mom was already drunk so she ignored it and locked her bedroom door instead. Gohan wanted to question her about it, but he could feel her little ki gently rising at the sound of her mom's voice. It wasn't hard for him to figure out what was going on. Angela practically lived in her bedroom with her own fridge and microwave, and she obviously wanted nothing to do with her mother, drunk or otherwise.

She sat back down on the bed and started to weep. Not understanding the tears Gohan got up and sat beside her. "Angela what's wrong?"

"I just feel really bad for what I did today. Videl must think I'm crazy,"

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll talk to her tomorrow for you, okay?"

"You'd do that for me Gohan?..."

"Of course I would,"

"Your so sweet. That why I like you so much Gohan, your not like all the other guys." She said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I like you too. You're a fun person to be around," He said with sincerity.

"That's a very nice thing to say Gohan," She said as she moved in to kiss him on the lips.

Angela may have crazy mood swings at times, cry for no reason and may be a little obsessive but Gohan did genuinely like her. She was gorgeous and sweet, what more could a guy ask for?

As their kiss deepened Gohan could feel himself losing control, again. He gently laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. She showed no hesitation. This is what she planned. She wanted him. And he had no doubts in his mind, he wanted her too. And this time nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

><p><em>That's All for this Chapter!<em>

_Comment and review._

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Memories

**Life's little devils**

**Chapter 9- Memories**

**-Orange Star High, Wednesday, 8:28 AM-**

Gohan sat at his desk patiently waiting for first period to begin. He was impressively early this morning, his mom had woken him up at 6 am with 3 big bowls of cereal and 8 slices of toast. She was in such a great mood today, Gohan was surprised that she wasn't more angry with him for coming in so late the night before. Of Course, she had been upset when he walked in the door, but as soon as he told her that he was spending some quality time with Angela she didn't seem to mind. As far as she was concerned she was one step closer to getting him married.

He didn't worry himself with what she thought though because he felt great today and nothing was going to bring him down. He had an amazing time with Angela that night and he was feeling rather _confident _about himself.

At first he worried that things were moving a little to quickly between the two of them since his mother had always told him that sex was something that was done between a man and his wife. But Angela went out of her way to reassure him that they had done nothing wrong.

While they were still in bed they had gotten a chance to talk, really talk. She told him all about her _adventures _at West city high, which he found to be a little unnerving, but once she explained her actions thoroughly he was able to understand where she was coming from.

Angela definitely had issues that needed to be worked out, and he'd do anything he could to help her. All the things she'd been through as a kid, although no where near as traumatizing as his, explained why she had gotten so possessive over him.

She saw people like Videl, Sharpener and Erasa as the _enemy_ to working class people like her, but he knew better than to assume such things.

Although he didn't know any of the three all that well, he was sure that people, all people, no matter their status in life were generally good. If people like Vegeta and Piccolo had good in their hearts, certainly a couple of rich kids from the city did too.

Sure, Sharpener could be a little cocky at times but he was turning out to be a really good friend.

Erasa couldn't be nicer, she was the first person to actually friendly up to him and introduce him to the others. She was a very social and nice girl, nothing 'evil' about her.

Then there's Videl, daughter of a champion, a tomboy who risks her life almost everyday to help others in need. Her father may be a shameless liar and a brute but anybody that can raise a girl like Videl could not be all that bad.

Thinking about Videl brought butterflies to Gohan's stomach. Yes, Videl was a good person, a good person that he'd raped, and there he was, in class, feeling _good _about himself. He massaged him temples as his earlier confidence vanished and was replaced with guilt. He'd have to talk to her again, but how would he get her to forgive him and Angela?

* * *

><p>For Gohan, the school day had gone by as usual, Sharpener kept calling him 'best friend', Erasa continued to ignore him, although, there were sometimes he could have sworn she wanted to ask him for homework help, but she restrained herself. And Angela stuck to him like white on rice every chance she could, not that it bothered him.<p>

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day Gohan navigated his way through hordes of students in the halls. In typical fashion, all the girls were gossiping about anything that didn't involve schoolwork. Every now and then he'd hear his name or Videl's and Angela's name come up in conversation. They were obviously talking about Saturday's events, but he never paid attention to any of it.

He arrived at Angela's locker and waited for her to arrive, he'd offered to help her do some grocery shopping after school.

"Hey Saiyaman!" He heard Sharpener say from down the hall

"What the... Sharpener I told you not to call me that in school. Are you nuts!"

"Relax, no one heard me."

"Just be careful. Call me Gohan, is that so hard?"

"Yeah yeah, so are you giving Videl flying lessons today?"

"Yeah, after I drop off Angela,"

"Great, then maybe I'll stop by her place and you can teach both of us,"

"uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"What's not a good idea?" Angela asked as she approached the two boys.

"I was asking nerd boy here to give me some after school lessons," Sharpener said

"Gohan's busy today, I'm sure you can find someone else to help you, no?" Angela relied as she opened her locker.

Sharpener rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, I guess wouldn't want take Gohan away from his lovely lady,"

"Why thank you Sharpener," she said with a fake smile.

"Uhhh, yeah. We'd better get going Angela, lots to do" Gohan said as he grabbed her hand.

"Bye bye Sharpener," she said flirtatiously

"pffft"was all he could say as the couple left him standing alone. '_To hell with it. If Videl can fly, then so can I'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Capsule Corporation, 5:30 PM-<strong>

Bulma took off her protective glasses and rubbed her tired eyes, she was driving herself crazy trying to improve the efficiency of a new underwater speed boat. Underwater technology was more of her dad's forte, but she was determined to finish this project no matter how hard it was. Hiring a personal assistant was the only way to get her through the long hours.

Tye had been a great choice, he'd only been on the job for an hour and Bulma was already fond of him. He knew a great deal about capsule technology and even rivaled Gohan in the book-smarts department.

"It's break time!" Bulma said as she held back a yawn.

"Great, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Tye asked

"No, I'm just gonna have a cigarette and get some fresh air. Your welcomed to familiarize yourself with the building. Just be on the watch and stay at least 10 meters away from my husband and son."

Tye laughed.

"I'm not joking young man, be careful," she said as she made her way out of the lab.

Tye took the opportunity to further take in the awesomeness that was the Capsule Corporation building. The place was breath taking. He walked down the many halls of the building trying to create a blueprint in his mind, he didn't want to get lost.

As he continued to walk he pulled out a black cigarette holder from his jacket pocket, he opened it up to look upon the four syringes that were placed carefully inside. Three of the four contained a yellow syrupy liquid and the fourth contained a thicker green liquid. He smiled deviously, '_this mission is almost to easy'_ He thought as he put the holder back into his jacket pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>-Satan Mansion, 5:45 <strong>**PM-**

Videl had spent the entire day training, watching televison and doing assignments that she missed. Erasa had already stopped by after school and yelled at her for not answering her phone and now all that was left to do was wait for Saiyaman to begin her flying lessons.

She sat crossed legged on the grass in her backyard and readied herself for his arrival. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on bringing out her ki once again. She slowed her breathing and put her hands in front of her as she did the day before, but try as she might, she just could not get that small ball of light to appear.

"You're far to tense, it'll never work like that,"

She smiled and opened her eyes to see Saiyaman standing infront of her. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up," she said as she stood up.

"I'm a man of my word Miss, I promised to teach you how to fly and that what I'll do,"

"Well good, I just hope you don't plan on running off again,"

"Oh, I-Imma sorry about that. You seemed busy with... your friend,"

"Friend! Did she look like a friend to you Saiyaman?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, no I guess not"

"Trust me, she has a screw loose,"

"Well, what happened?" he asked trying to hear her side of the story

Videl grunted, "She went crazy that's what happened! She thought her boyfriend was here,"

"Oh, that Gohan guy she mentioned right?"

"Yep, he's the one,"

"I'm sure she meant well," he said

"Meant well? Saiyaman you don't know this girl. She's horrible! Just because Gohan and I...uh..Gohan and I..." She stopped herself and clenched her fists realizing what she was about to confess.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She said as she sat back down in her spot

"Um, Miss Videl, what did Gohan do?" he asked hoping she'd tell him details about what happened on Saturday night.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He's just... a man and men are stupid,"

He sat down in front of her, confused by what she just said.

"Guess I can't blame him completely," She continued, "He doesn't have a father to teach him how to treat women."

_'How does she know about dad?' _he wondered "Um, whatever he did to you, I'm sure he's sorry for it,"

She looked at him curiously, "And how exactly would you know that?"

"I don't, I just figured anyone dumb enough to hurt you would regret it,"

"Huh? Hurt me? How do you..."

"I mean. Umm. You could probably kick his butt right?"

"Oh. Yeah, probably. Whatever, lets just get started okay?" She said as she closed her eyes again and began to concentrate.

* * *

><p>He stared at her as she tried to bring out her ki, she was so determined it was very impressive. He couldn't help but smirk at her, she didn't have to close her eyes! It was unnecessary for such a small action, but what was simple to him was hard work for her.<p>

While she was doing that he took the opportunity to do some meditating of his own. He kept thinking about what she had said 'He didn't do anything wrong' _'What did she mean I didn't do anything wrong? And how did she know that my dad's gone? _He closed his eyes went into intense meditation as he tried to dig deep into his subconscious and replay Saturday night over again. He had to know what happened.

After a short amount of time he started to see images of the two of them from that night, he saw them laughing and being silly in the cab to her house. The memories were almost crystal clear.

**Flashback- Saturday night**

"So, how did he die," she asked

"Well, lets just say he took a bullet for me,"

"Oh no really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of my fault though." He paused, "I should not have been where I was,"

"Don't blame yourself Gohan. Blame those THUGS that shot him! This is why I fight crime Gohan, to stop this kind of nonsense,"

"You're a good person Videl, not many people are brave enough to do what you do,"

"Yeah, and not many people are brave enough to do what your father did," she replied.

"You don't know how right you are,"

"Well, don't be sad Gohan, at least your dad died doing something heroic. My mom's dead, but there was nothing gallant about her death,"

"Y-your mom's dead? How did she pass?"

"Well, when I was 15 she... she left us. My dad and I. We came home one day and some of her stuff was gone. She left some silly little note for my dad saying she couldn't handle life in the spotlight anymore."

"Videl, that's horrible,"

"Yeah, my dad spent thousands of zeni on private investigators to try locate her. After about a year of searching, they found her body decaying in a cabin in some wooded area outside West City... Autopsy said it was suicide, apparently she drank some sort of poison,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Videl,"

"She was a coward Gohan, she didn't even care that she had a husband and daughter who loved and missed her. SHE RAN AWAY AND KILLED HERSELF."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Not knowing what to say Gohan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so that she could cry on his shoulders.

**End of Flashback**

"Saiyaman! Saiyaman! Are you awake?"

Gohan's eyes shot open to see Videl standing infront of him. "Oh, yes, yes I am,"

"Liar! I can't believe you're sleeping when you're supposed to be helping me!"

"No no no, I was just meditating. I apologize,"

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I think I'm really getting the hang of it! I made the ball of light like you did."

"Well great! Why don't you try it again then we can work on controlling it."

"Okay, but this time you watch!" She said as she returned to her spot.

He waited until she was focused again before going back into his meditative state. He had to know what else happened that night. He was surprised that they'd shared such intimate details about their lives to each other, and that it was the reason she was crying. Now he wanted to know how 'it' happened and why she said that he'd done nothing wrong.

**Flashback**

He held her protectively against his chest "I'm sure whatever her reasons were Videl, it had nothing to do with her not loving you. How could she not? You're a very easy girl to love," Gohan said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She sniffed and looked up at him, "You mean that Gohan?"

"Of Course I do. When you're nice to me you're actually a lot of fun to be around," he said as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and wiped the fallen tears off her cheeks.

"That's very nice of you to say Gohan," She lifted her face closer to his as he lowered his own and the two met in a kiss.

...

That's when she stopped, she looked into his eyes and got up.

"Videl, I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?" she smiled, "Come with me," she said holding out her hand for him to hold.

"Where are we going?"

"My bedroom."

**End of Flashback**

He pulled himself out of his trance quickly, almost afraid of what he'd see next. He could not believe what had happened _He'd _kissed her and she kissed him back and she took him to her bedroom. '_This is unbelievable! Maybe I didn't.'_

"Saiyaman are you looking?"

Gohan looked up to see her with a small ki ball in-between her fingers.

"Oh, that's really- uh- really good V-Videl," he said, not realizing that he was once again talking in his normal voice.

"Huh?" she asked, noticing the change.

"I mean, uh, yeah. You're a very fast learner," he replied in his super hero voice.

She let the ki ball disappear and got up. "Saiyaman, why are you acting so strange today?"

"Strange? I'm not acting strange, not more than usual, right? Hahaha"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Are you going to teach me how to control it now?

"Yes, of course, lets get started."

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 9. Thanks For Reading!<p>

Please Comment and Review.


	10. Special

**Chapter 10- Special**

**Satan Mansion, Wednesday, 6 pm.**

She let the ki ball disappear and got up. "Saiyaman, why are you acting so strange today?"

"Strange? I'm not acting strange, not more than usual, right? Hahaha"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Are you going to teach me how to control it now?

"Yes, of course, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Saiyaman spent the next hour teaching Videl how to control her newly found energy. It was strange for him to be standing there in front of her remembering what had really happened that night. He'd spent days beating himself up over something he didn't do, but for some reason he didn't feel any better about it. Sure, he hadn't taken her virginity by force, but he <em>had<em> taken it and she was obviously very upset over it.

He watched her closely has she tried to bring out her ki once again. Her task was simple: Use her ki to throw a small blast attack at him. Once she knew how to control her ki blasts then she could manipulate the energy inside her to fly.

"Okay, you've got it Videl. Now push the ki out of your hands and direct it straight at me."

"Just push it right?" she asked.

"Yes, push and let go of it at the same time. You can do it."

Videl bit down on her lower lip and did as Saiyaman instructed. She held her hands out in front of her then pushed and released the ki out of her hands. The small ball of ki blasted through the air and landed 4 inches slightly to the right of Saiyaman's leg, effectively burning the small patch of grass it landed on.

"Oh that was terrible! I didn't even hit you." Videl whined

"Aw, it wasn't that bad, you got it to go somewhere. That's a start."

"I don't understand, I aimed it right at you."

"Well, throwing a ki blast is not the same as throwing a volleyball. You see, even when the ki has left your hand you still have some control over it, you can still direct it."

"Oh, because it MY energy right?"

"That's right, you got it."

"Miss. Videl! Miss Videl!" a maid called from the house

"Yeah, what is it?" She yelled back

"Uh, I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Sharpener is here to see you"

"What? Oh for the love of kami… just bring him out here." Videl said.

_'Oh crap, what's he doing!' _Saiyaman thought, '_That fool better not call me Gohan' _

"I apologize Saiyaman, he was not invited here. But I understand if you want to leave." Videl said.

"Really, I can go, and you won't get mad?"

"No, I'm exhausted anyway. We'll just pick up tomorrow."

"Well great, I'll see you then." He said as he levitated into the air.

* * *

><p>Sharpener walked out of the house only to see Saiyaman taking off.<p>

"That Son of a B... Where is he going?" Sharpener shouted in Videl's direction

"Sorry Sharpener, Saiyaman's a busy fellow"

"Yeah whatever! Why did he just fly off like that?"

"Oh don't worry, big baby, you'll get to meet him someday"

Sharpener smirked, "I've already met him, I just wanted to join in on the flying lessons"

"WHAT? How in the heck did you know he was giving me flying lessons? And where did you meet him?

Sharpener froze, "Well, uh, you see..."

"You see what?

_'Come on Sharpener, think of a lie!' _He thought

"Sharpener, Answer me!"

_'Think Sharpener think'_

"I'm waiting!"

"Well, you see Videl. Uh, Angela kinda told everyone that she saw Saiyaman here yesterday."

"She did?"

"Yes, that's it. And I figured the only reason he'd be with you was for flying lessons"

"You're lying!" Videl yelled

"What! How do you know?"

"I've known you for 12 years Sharpener; I know when you're lying."

"No no, I'm just nervous. I didn't want to bring up Angela's name, I know you're probably still mad at her. I didn't want to cause anymore drama and you know how Angela talks, it's all over school already." He lied

"Fabulous! That gossipy bitch. She has Gohan, why is she still out to get me?" she said as she walked to the house

"Listen Videl I know you're going through a lot right now with this whole Gohan thing, so I wanna be there for you,"

"I'm alright Sharpener"

"No, you're not alright. I've also known you for 12 years so I know this is bothering you more than you're letting on"

"I'm okay, or I will be, I promise. I just hate this kind of stuff."

"Whatever you say, but for what it's worth, I think Gohan's an idiot. I'd choose you over Angela any day,"

"Gee, thanks buddy," Videl said sarcastically.

"But, you do know he's sorry for dumping you like that right?"

"Of course he's sorry; I know that. I've just never been through this before, it's different"

"Well, Videl, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted since you were a child. This is the first time you've ever 'lost' something. So its gotta hurt. And losing to Angela of all people… must be rough"

"Sharpener, I'm not mad that he's with her. I just… I guess I just feel used."

"Don't worry, it will pass. What do you say I take you out Friday night? Just as friends. We can have dinner; see a movie, whatever you like."

"I guess that won't be so bad if it's just as friends. You won't try to feel me up or anything right?"

"I promise I won't try to feel you up. I don't wanna get my ass kicked by you, kung fu Barbie"

"Kung fu Barbie? That's a new one. Hahahaha. Okay then, you can pick me up at 5:30."

* * *

><p><strong>Son Household, Wednesday 11:45 pm <strong>

_**Flashback**_

He had her against the wall, kissing her neck while she tried desperately to unbutton his shirt. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked into her eyes, they were so full of lust it was driving him wild.

Videl ran her fingers over his buff chest, after all the buttons were undone, looking at it in amazement. He was so well toned, so hard, it only made her want him more.

He started to kiss down her neck again as he tried to unzip the back of her dress. He wanted to feel her body and to run his fingers over her soft skin, but the damn thing just wouldn't unzip! In frustration, he grabbed hold of the dress and ripped it off her body, startling her in the process.

He ran his fingers over breasts making her tilt her head in satisfaction, he squeezed gently on her nipple causing her to let out a small moan. Oh what a beautiful sound it was. He squeezed a little harder just to hear her again, but she pulled his hand away and started to kiss him again. She was teasing him.

Unable to control himself any longer he picked her up and threw her as gently as he could onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He wanted desperately to hear her moan some more, make her scream. He loved the sound.

_**End of Flashback**_

He had to stop thinking about it, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Her body, her movements, her voice, he remembered it all so clearly. Unfortunately, anytime he thought about it he couldn't help but feel guilty, not only because he'd slept with her and had gotten back with Angela the next day, but also because he'd enjoyed it. He enjoyed the memories; rehearsing it in his head over and over again. He felt like he was cheating on Angela somehow.

He had made love to both Angela and Videl only days apart and both times were amazing but he just could not get Videl out of his head. Both girls had great bodies, Videl was a little slimmer, but Angela definitely had bigger curves.

"Hey Gohan, you awake?" Goten asked from the bed beside him

"Yep, I thought you were sleeping buddy"

"I was but I had another dream and woke up,"

"Don't tell me you were dreaming about 'King Debra' again?"

"It's King DABURA, and no. I dreamt that we were in other world with dad,"

"Really? We were dead?"

"No we were alive, we just went to see him for a visit!"

"A visit huh? Dad must have been thrilled"

"He was! We all were! You, me and mom."

"It must have been exciting,"

"It was! So can we go? Can we go see him Gohan, in real life?"

"I don't think that's permitted squirt,"

"Awe, why not? Can't we just ask the Baba woman to take us to him?"

"You know, I've never thought about that before. I wonder if it's possible."

"We can ask can't we Gohan? Let's try! I really wanna see dad!"

"I guess I can talk to Dende or Piccolo about it. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises."

"COOL! It will be so awesome Gohan"

"Okay, don't get too excited. Go back to sleep."

"Okay, Goodnight Gohan."

"Night squirt"

Goten shut his eyes and went back to sleep, leaving Gohan with his thoughts once again.

'_That would be cool. __It's been so long, I wonder if dad would even recognize me. I feel like I'm so different now.__ It would be so great to see him again. I can picture his face now.'_

'_Ah what am I talking about, I don't even know if this can happen and I'm already getting excited. __Just go to sleep Gohan! Stop thinking about dad, stop thinking about naked girlfriends! Just Stop!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Satan Mansion, Thursday, 4:06 pm<strong>

"Okay Videl, let's try it again. Remember, even when the ki is out of your hands you can still control where it goes. Just focus and try to hit me."

"But look what I did to the grass over there, what if I hurt you?"

"Trust me, you can't hurt me," Saiyaman said, a little to confidently for Videl's liking.

"Oh really? You're awfully cocky"

"Me? No way! I just know what my body can handle. Nothing you can dish out can harm me."

"I'm stronger than you think. I'm not a weak little baby... Tell you what, if I do hurt you, you have to tell me who you really are and take that bucket off your head!"

"If that's going to be the motivation you need, then fine, but you'll never get to see who I really am, so don't get disappointed, alright?"

Videl stood up straight and aimed for his chest, she was going to get what she wanted no matter how much ki it took. It couldn't be all that hard to hurt him.

She pushed the ki out of her hands like she did before, only this time she tried to control its movements. It flew through the air at an amazing speed and hit him on his right shoulder. A small cloud of smoke covered the upper part of his body but to her disappointment his face/helmet was still visible through the smoke and even worse he had a huge smirk on his lips.

"What! I put all my ki into that! How come you're still standing?"

The smoke cleared and he walked closer to her. "I told you, you can't hurt me,"

"I supposed you wanna gloat now?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that."

"Then what's with the smile?"

"I'm just proud of you, that's all."

"Proud?"

"Yes, you did it perfectly. Although you were a little off with your aim, you still managed to hit me and created an impressive cloud of smoke!"

She blushed.

"This is a good time to start practicing flying. You ready?" he said

"Uh, well, yeah but can we just take a break first? I'm exhausted."

"Oh sure, you will need to build some strength back,"

Videl laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky, Saiyaman sat down beside her.

"How high will I be able to go? You know, when I start flying like you do?

"You can go as high as you want to, just don't fly up into space, there's no oxygen there."

"Well, duh!"

They rested in silence for a few moments. Gohan had a hard time concentrating the whole time they were practicing. There he was, right besides her, training her, but all he could think about was the time they spent together. It was hard enough going through the whole day with Angela while Videl was on his mind, now this? It was torture! He couldn't figure himself out. Did he like her? Of course not! Angela's his girlfriend. He likes Angela right? But why can't he get Videl off his mind?

Videl and Angela were so different, Angela was really girly and sweet while Videl was rougher around the edges but was really friendly and cute when she wanted to be. Both girls were very determined, though Videl seemed to be more of a perfectionist than Angela.

Videl was a fighter, Angela was, well, Angela. From what she'd told him about her past she was not at all perfect, she had been cruel, vindictive, and possessive. But Videl wasn't perfect either; she could be rude, annoying and very inquisitive.

"So Saiyaman, tell me about yourself. You don't have to reveal too much but where did you come from? And how did you get here? And why choose Satan city? How did you learn all this flying and energy attacks and stuff?" Videl asked

"Those are a lot of questions miss Videl,"

"Can't you just answer one?"

"Hmmm, well sure. What was the last question again?"

"How did you learn to fly and use energy attacks?"

"A man named Piccolo taught me when I was just 4 years old,"

"Piccolo huh? Is he as strong as you?

"No, I'm stronger than him now, but back then he was one of the strongest people on the planet. I was a weakling compared to him"

"So, you were once at my level?"

"Well, not quite. I was always strong; I just didn't know how to control it."

"So you're saying, at 4 years old you were stronger than me? You're lying"

"Well, you're strong for a human Videl," he said, not realizing the implications of what he'd just told her.

"What do you mean 'for a human'?"

"I umm, uh"

"You mean you're NOT HUMAN?"

"No no, I am, I just have different genes than most people"

"That doesn't make any sense Saiyaman,"

He sighed, "My father, he's not from here,"

"From here, what do you mean from 'here'?"

"From earth."

"What! Are you really telling me that your father's an alien?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you anymore. I've answered your question."

"So, you're an alien, well that certainly explains a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, no human would act as weird as you do."

"Gee, thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>Capsule Corporation, 4:30 pm<strong>

"I must say Mrs. Briefs you certainly are dedicated,"

"That's how we get things done around here Tye, handwork and dedication. That's what capsule corporation is all about." Bulma replied.

"Yeah, your father's a brilliant man. I'm sure you'll follow in his legendary footsteps."

"That's what I like about you Tye. You're not afraid to kiss a little ass"

"Well Thank you Mrs. Briefs."

"Here, I need you to make a copy of these order forms; we need to get these products out right away." Bulma said as she handed him the papers

Tye took the forms out of Bulma's hand and headed for the copy room. He walked down the hall, intentionally taking the long way, so that he could pass the gravity room. He knew Vegeta trained in there every day and was hoping to run into him.

He got his wish, as soon as he got near the gravity room Vegeta walked out on his way to the kitchen.

"Hello sir!" Tye said cheerfully

"Do I know you," Vegeta ask roughly

"Why yes sir, we met at my interview,"

Vegeta huffed and kept walking.

"Hey dad, wait up!" a very sweaty Trunks yelled as he exited the gravity room

"Well hello little guy!" Tye said as trunks approached him

"Uh, do I know you?" Trunks replied

"No, we have not met. My name's Tye, I'm your Mrs. Briefs assistant. And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Trunks, Trunks Briefs"

"It's nice to meet you Trunks Briefs!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey dad wait up, I'm hungry too!" Trunks said as he ran in his father's direction/

Tye watched silently as the two walked away. '_Train as much as you like Saiyans, it's not going to matter in the end'_

* * *

><p><strong>Satan Mansion, 4:55 pm<strong>

"Just push the energy beneath you Videl and lift yourself up,"

"I'm trying, it's just not working!"

"I know you are, but you're trying too hard. You've got to relax, just like when you do it with your hands."

She did as she was told and tried to relax her muscles and let it 'flow' and push the ki beneath struggled for a long while but she was finally able to lift herself off the ground 4 inches.

"Videl! You're getting it, keep going!"

"What did you say?"

"Uh, I said keep going?"

"I know, it's just your voice…it changed,"

"It did?"

"Yes! It sounded familiar"

"Uh no, it didn't change. I always sound the same" Saiyaman said nervously

"Hmmm, don't tell me I'm hearing his voice now!" Videl said to herself

"Whose voice are you talking about?" he asked

"Ummm, yeah, never mind. I'm gonna try to go higher"

After about an hour Videl managed to levitate 15 feet about the ground. "This is awesome! Look how high I am!" She shouted in excitement

"You're doing great Videl, keep it up," Saiyaman said

Videl laughed and levitated back down to the ground.

"Why'd you stop, I said keep it up"

"I know what you said, but I'm tired. Can we continue on Saturday?"

"Sure, whatever you want, but why not tomorrow?

"I have to meet someone tomorrow. Do you think it's a bad idea? Will I get rusty or something?"

"No no, you won't. I was just curious" He wondered if this 'meeting' was really a date but he quickly took that thought out of his mind.

"Okay,"

"So I'll see you on Saturday then right?" he said as he was about to take off

"Saiyaman, are you hungry? You're welcomed to have dinner, if you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for you"

He wanted to say no, but truth be told he really enjoyed being with her and wanted to spend some time at the mansion since they weren't going to be meeting the next day, plus there would be food so it was a win win situation "Sure, I starved!"

"Great, let's go in"

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Star High, Friday, 8:12 am<strong>

"So how are the flying lessons going? You know you've got to teach me next right?" Sharpener asked as Gohan took his seat.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Videl's doing great; she's a really quick learner, she's already up in the air"

"Awesome, how long do you think it'll take me?"

"You might take a little longer, but that's only because Videl's special,"

"Special?" Sharpener asked curiously

"Yeah,"

"Oh I see! You still like her don't you?"

"What! No, that's not what I meant. S-She's special because she's been doing Martial arts her whole life so it's easier for her to learn,"

"Oh sure, then why do you look so guilty?"

"Me? I don't look guilty, you're crazy"

"Whatever, but it's written all over your face. All I know is, if I had to choose between Videl and Angela the choice would be obvious. So don't lie to me; you know you want her,"

"I don't want Videl, OKAY, so quit it!

"Whoa, okay okay. So I guess that means you won't mind that I'm taking her out tonight,"

"_You're_ taking her out?"

"Yes, and who knows what can happen," Sharpener said with a wink

"You're bluffing, I'm almost certain Videl doesn't want to date you,"

"Who's to say? 2 weeks ago she didn't even like you and look at what's happened since then. It taught me that all things are possible!"

Gohan couldn't say anything, Sharpener had a point. But he'd be damned if he let a player like Sharpener break Videl's heart.

"I guess you're right," he said, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"I'm taking her to Angelo's for dinner, and then we'll catch a movie at the cinema downtown."

"Cool, have fun,"

"Hopefully," Sharpener said winking again.

Sharpener actually had no intentions of making any moves on Videl; he just wanted to see how Gohan would react. But to his disappointment the superhero was completely calm, maybe he really didn't like Videl.

* * *

><p><strong>Angelo's Restaurant, 6:12 pm<strong>

'_Damn it Gohan, why are you doing this to yourself. She's not your girlfriend. You spent one night together, that's it! Why do you care so much, she can take care of herself!' _

Gohan walked into the restaurant where Sharpener and Videl would be having dinner. He wasn't sure what he was doing, spying on their date was the dumbest thing he could do, but there he was. He'd given up sex with Angela just to see what was going on. He couldn't help it Videl was on his mind no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

It's not that he like Videl or anything, he just didn't want Sharpener to take advantage of her. Having her heart broken again was the last thing she needed.

He tried to disguise himself by turning into a supersaiyan and putting on fake glasses along with a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater.

The waitress led him to his single table and he ordered a drink. All he had to do was wait for them to walk in and hopefully they would be seated close enough to him.

He spotted them about 10 minutes later. The waitress led them to a table on the other end of the restaurant. They were too far away for him to hear what they were saying, but they were close enough to see. Videl looked spectacular, very simple, yet cute; a pair of black pants and a navy blue blouse. Gohan couldn't help but stare at how great she looked.

**At the other end of the Restaurant**

"So how's your training coming along?" Sharpener asked

"It's going great. I'm getting much stronger"

"I bet, being able to fly must help,"

She laughed, "I can't really fly yet, just float"

"Is Saiyaman a good teacher?"

"Yeah, he's great. Very patient,"

"You certainly are lucky. I wonder where he gets all his powers from."

"He gets it from himself. He uses his ki,"

"Ki huh?

"Yeah, his energy. Everyone capable of it."

"Interesting. Really it is. So do you still hate him?"

"Hate him? I never hated him, I just hate when he interferes with my work, but he's a nice person."

"Have you figured out who he is yet?"

"No, and he not telling either. I tried to get some answers from him yesterday but nothing. I even invited him in for dinner, but the idiot ate with his helmet on, even while stuffing his face!"

Sharpener laughed, "The guy's a genius, what do you expect?"

"A genius? What do you mean by that?"

"Uhhh, well, he's a smart guy! He'd have to be to keep all his secrets away from you!"

"Uh huh. But something's been bothering me though,"

"What?"

"At my house you said that you'd met him already, where did you meet him?"

"Oh uhhh, I kinda lied about that. I'm sorry"

Videl rolled her eyes and laughed, "Typical"

The waitress arrived with their food and they began to eat.

"So what's going on at school?" Videl asked a few minutes into their meal

"Nothing really, same old shit, different day. People are still talking about you and Gohan though,"

"Well, isn't that nice" Videl said sarcastically

"Yeah, it's just so unbelievable. What were you thinking Videl?"

"I don't know, I was drunk and Gohan was being really nice. I should have known he was a jerk!"

"Awe, give the guy a break, after all, he was drunk too."

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she stuffed more food in her mouth

"He's a good guy and just like you, he made a bad choice."

She said nothing, she just continued eating.

"I didn't realize you were so hungry Videl"

"Well I wasn't when I came in, but this is just so delicious!"

"I can see that, it's all over your face."

"Really!" she said as she frantically tried to wipe her mouth.

"You miss some of it… here let me get it for you" he said as tried to wipe the sauce off her face with his napkin.

**At the other end of the Restaurant**

He had his food in front of him, but for the second time in his life the food was his second priority. He had his eyes glued to their table looking for any bad signs. She had been laughing and smiling almost the whole time, which made him kind of jealous, She didn't smile that much when she was with him! That's not fair.

Since nothing suspicious was going for the time being he started eating his food. It wasn't nearly as good as his mothers cooking, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He wolfed down the entire plate within a few minutes, he put his fork down in satisfaction and looked back at the table across the room and what he saw next made his blood boil. Sharpener. Caressing. Videl's cheek! '_That Jackass! Why is he touching her like that!'_ He thought as he stood up and looked at the duo. Videl was smiling! Smiling! She was liking it! Liking _his_ touch. It was to much for him to handle.

**At the other end of the Restaurant **

She laughed, "Did you get all of it?"

"No, there's more. How you can get pasta sauce all over your face like this without realizing it is ridiculous,"

"Whatever, just get it off"

Suddenly out of nowhere they, along with everyone else in the room, felt a strong gust of wind coming from the other end of the restaurant. Plates, glasses and utensils were flying everywhere, tables closer to the cause were flipping over (including Gohan's) and people were screaming like they'd seen a ghost.

Both Videl and Sharpener tried to block their eyes and hold themselves down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sharpener shouted as loud as he could

"Get on the ground!" Videl yelled back.

They both huddled on the floor to shield themselves from the flying objects.

The whole ordeal lasted about 2 minutes before the wind stopped. It ended just as suddenly as it started. The restaurant was a mess, food, tables, plates, chairs were scattered everywhere. Sharpener and Videl's table managed to stay put, but their food was gone.

The entire restaurant was silent.

"Son of a bitch... What. The. F***!" Videl finally screamed out

"That is one hell of an air conditioner!" Sharpener joked

"That's not funny Sharpener! I think some people are hurt over there" she said pointing to their right.

"Call an ambulance!" One woman screamed. Sharpener pulled out his cell phone and did what he was told. Apparently, a table had fallen on top of a young boy and he was bleeding uncontrollably.

While he did that, Videl walked over to the other end of the restaurant where the wind was coming from. The small area was completely empty, all tables and chairs had flown over to the other end.

'_What in the world happened here?'_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please Review!<em>


	11. A Familiar Place

Hi, Sorry for the long wait. Things got a little busy.

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 11- A Familiar place**

**Angelo's Restaurant, Friday, 7:36 pm**

The Ambulance arrived shortly after receiving Sharpener's call. The young boy, and two other people were rushed to the emergency room with severe injuries, while everyone else was asked to remain inside the restaurant for police questioning. Videl took it upon herself to help with the investigation, while Sharpener along with some of the other men started cleaning up the mess.

In charge of the investigation was Officer Richard Spencer who happened to be at the restaurant, with his wife, to the time of incident. He instructed Videl and the other officers to record what everyone remembered before the disaster. Most of the stories she was told was very similar to her own; the individual was eating, minding their own business, when the sudden force of wind caught them by surprise and were forced to duck for cover. Essentially, the investigation was getting nowhere. Since the restaurant only had surveillance cameras on the outside of the building there was no chance of replaying the incident. They were almost ready to call it a night when Videl was approached by two young girls, Sandra and Cursta, both about 13 years old, claiming to know what might have happened.

She sat with them at one of the tables and began the interview.

"Ms. Satan, it is such an honor to meet you! It's not every day we get to meet the daughter of such a great man!" the blonde and perky Sandra said.

"Yeah! We're like your biggest fans!" Cursta said.

"It's nice to meet you both too. So can you tell me what you know?"

"So, yeah, we totally saw who did it!" Cursta started.

"Yeah! It was that cute blond guy with the spiky hair and the glasses," Sandra continued.

"What blond guy? Where is he?" Videl ask looking around.

"We tried to find him afterward but he like totally disappeared! He's nowhere in the restaurant." Cursta replied.

"Yeah, we even looked the boy's bathroom." Sandra continued.

"Are you sure? Everyone was told to remain inside the restaurant, how are you so sure he did it?"

"We saw him do it!" Sandra said.

"And how exactly did he do it" Videl asked.

"He sat down at the table right next to us. We saw when he came in at like 6 o clock. He was so hot, we couldn't stop staring," Cursta said.

"Okay, but what happened after when the wind started blowing? What did he do?"

"Well, we kept looking at him all night, trying to get his attention but he just kept staring at you," Sandra said.

"At me?"

"Yeah, he was totally into you."

"Totally into me? What do you mean," Videl asked.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you... He was staring in your direction the entire time!" Cursta said.

"Yeah and we think he got mad when that dude you were with started feeling you up" Sandra said.

"Feeling me up? No one was feeling me up...Are you two sure about this, I would have noticed if someone had been staring at me."

"We're being honest Ms. Satan, you probably couldn't tell because you were too far away, but he was definitely looking in your direction."

"Yeah, you have to believe us!" Sandra whined.

"Okay, fine, even if he were staring at me, how do you know he did all of this?"

"When he saw that guy touching your face he stood up and had this really angry look on his face."

"Yeah, he looked like he was gonna snap!" Sandra said.

"Okay, then what did he do?"

"Like the freakiest thing!" Sandra said speaking a little louder. "He started glowing! There was this gold light all around him!"

"What? A glowing light?"

"I know, totally freaky right?" Cursta said

"Yeah freaky" Videl replied trying to imagine it.

"The glow around him started getting bigger and bigger and that when we started feeling the wind blowing."

Videl thought for a moment,_ 'Blonde spiky hair and a yellow glowing light. Sounds familiar but these two are far too young to remember the cell games. What gives? The golden fighter was said to have blond spiky hair too. Could it be?'_

"Are you two sure about this? I seriously hope that you're not making this up just so you can talk to me" Videl asked.

"We're absolutely positive, we have no reason to lie!." Cursta insisted.

"Yeah, we saw it with our own eyes! He wore this weird, last season, red sweatshirt and blue pants," Sandra said.

"Okay, fine, if you saw a picture of the man would you recognize him?" Videl asked.

"Of course we would. How could we not!"

"Okay, stay right there." Videl said as she left the table and approached officer Spencer and the restaurant manager.

She told them both what the girls had said and just like her, they were both sceptical about their story.

"I think the best thing to do is check out the surveillance tapes from outside the restaurant, maybe we can get a picture of this guy they're talking about and try to find him." Videl said.

"That's a good idea. If he left in such a hurry, he might know something. The tapes are in the back. Follow me."

Videl and Officer Spencer followed the managed into a back room where all the surveillance tapes were recorded.

"Okay, so we're looking for a blonde guy, around your age, wearing glasses, a red sweatshirt and blue pants, correct?"

"That's what they said... rewind it to about 6 O clock, that's when he came in" Videl responded.

"Okay here we go, everyone pay attention," the manager said as he played the tape.

The trio stared at the small screen in silence until they found what they were looking for and paused the tape. There he was, the young blond man with square glasses and a red shirt walking into the restaurant.

"That has to be him, he fits the description perfectly!.. Videl get those girls in here," Officer Spencer said in excitement. But Videl didn't respond, she was busy staring at the image in front of her. The girls were right, he was '_hot_', but that wasn't why she couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something strangely familiar about him. The way he walked, she'd seen it before, but couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

He hadn't felt like that in years. The rage, the adrenaline, the thirst for blood, it all came back to him in that split second. He couldn't believe it! He hadn't lost his cool like that since he fought with Cell, and even then he had some self control.

His father spent an entire year teaching him how to control these bursts of anger but today all reasoning went out the door when he saw Sharpener touching Videl. People got hurt! That was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't get over how irresponsible he'd been.

"Here you go son. I only have 5, they're all yours. Use them wisely, we won't have any more for a while."

"Great. Thanks Korin, I really appreciate it," Gohan said as he grabbed the bag from the white cat.

"You have be more careful, I don't have an unlimited supply of these you know. What happened anyway?"

"Oh. It's a really long story," Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem, we have all the time in the world," said a voice from behind.

"Yajirobe?" Gohan said turning around.

"Yep, in the flesh."

"Oh wow, it's so great to see you!"

"Good to see you too kid. Geez, you're a freaking giant now."

"Yep... Well, sorry I can't really chat I need to get these to the people that need them."

"What? You're leaving already?"

"That's alright son, you go ahead. Be careful," Korin replied.

"Great thanks a lot!" Gohan said as he jumped off the tower. _'Time for damage control. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately'_ He thought as he pushed the button on his Saiyaman watch.

"Pfft, those Saiyans. They only come here when they need something! Geez, he didn't even ask how we were doing!" Yajirobe said.

"Oh hush, he's a teenager, what do you expect?"

* * *

><p><strong>Angelo's Restaurant, 8:26 PM<strong>

The police had a picture of their suspect, all they needed now was a name. No one in the restaurant had ever seen the young man before so the police had no other choice but to alert the local media and plaster the man's face over the news.

Reporters and camera men stormed the area trying to get answers from witnesses. Videl and Sharpener tried to leave as inconspicuous as possible but no luck, before they got within 2 feet on the restaurant they were both swarmed with questions.

_"Ms. Satan did you see the mystery man?"_

_"Ms. Satan, could this man be a threat to our city?"_

_"Ms. Satan, what would your father say?"_

_"Ms. Satan, were you on a date?"_

Videl ignored every question directed at her and tried to keep moving. When the two were finally a safe distance away from the crowd of reporters a familiar superhero touched down in front of them.

"Saiyaman?"

"Hello Ms. Videl, everything okay over here?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine now."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Saiyaman" Sharpener said smugly.

Videl rolled her eyes and sighed "Saiyaman, this is my friend Sharpener."

"Nice to meet you Sharpener," Saiyaman said in a not so friendly voice, remembering how he was caressing Videl cheek earlier.

"Yeah Same here," Sharpener said, feeling rather happy that he was the only one who knew what was really going on. "So how did you know we were here Saiyaman?" he asked.

"Sharpener, I told you, he can sense ki, and therefore he can sense danger" Videl said, not wanting Sharpener to embarrass her.

"So Saiyaman, I assume you're here to help. Have you seen a picture of the suspect?" she asked.

"Y-You have a picture of him?"

"Yeah, there were surveillance cameras outside the restaurant, two girls identified him. They said he started the wind that knocked everything over, then he just disappeared."

"They d-did? What exactly did they say?" Saiyaman asked nervously.

"Well apparently this guy came in at about 6 PM, sat down at the table and just sat there the whole time staring at me... Or so they say."

"I, uh, see."

"Yeah, anyway, according to them, this guy got super pissed when he saw sharpener touching me that he started getting this golden aura or something around him and that's when the wind started blowing. Strange right?"

"Yes. That certainly is strange."

"So Saiyaman, how are YOU going to find him," Sharpener said suspiciously.

"I'm not here to find anyone, I just here to help the injured people."

"Help them?" Videl asked, "Mostly everyone's okay now, a couple people were taken to the hospital, but they're in good hands now, you don't have to worry about them."

"Take me to them, I can help their injuries."

"And just how do you plan on doing that Goh... uh... Saiyaman?" Sharpener asked.

"I have something that can help them recover faster, okay," Saiyaman said through clenched teeth, angered at his 'friend's' near slip.

"What do you have Saiyaman?" Videl asked.

"These," he said pulling out the bag, "They're called Sensu beans. They're a big help. Trust me."

"Um, okay if you're sure they'll help then we should get to the hospital down town."

"Great, let's go... I'll fly you " Saiyaman said as he approached Videl and grabbed her waist.

"Hold on there, Saiyaman. Why don't YOU go to the hospital, Videl and I have plans," Sharpener said.

"What?" he replied letting go of Videl.

"Why does she need to go with you?"

"Sharpener, I want to go," Videl said.

"Videl, we have plans, this was supposed to be your night off, remember? I think Saiyaman can handle this by himself, it's just the hospital, and he really doesn't need any company. Isn't that right Saiyaman?" he said looking at Gohan with a sly smirk.

"Uhhh, well" Saiyaman replied.

"Sharpener, we can go to the movies another time, this is far more important."

"Hey, it's no problem, I can go alone," Gohan said as he started to levitate into the air, finally understanding what Sharpener was trying to do. "You go to the movies, it should be fun. You deserve some time off."

"Really? But I want to come. I wanna see what you're going to do!" Videl yelled

"I'm sorry miss, I don't wanna take you away from your date," he said as he flew off into the distance.

"My date? What is he talking about?"

"Who knows. Who cares. Let's just get out of here," Sharpener replied almost ready to burst in laughter.

* * *

><p>Gohan left the hospital letting much better about his current situation. Surprisingly he had very little trouble getting into the rooms to see the victims and convincing them to take the sensu beans. Everyone were all in awe of the one and only Saiyaman. He stood on the roof of the hospital debating whether or not to seek out Videl and Sharpener. He could sense their ki's together, they were close... Very close to each other. Too close. Gohan's own ki started to rise as he thought about what could be going on between the two of them. He wanted desperately to go over there and separate them, but he knew it was best to just walk away, he couldn't afford another scene like the one at the restaurant. He convinced himself to stay calm and fly in the opposite direction. If Sharpener did anything to hurt Videl then he's just have to kill him. Simple.<p>

Faulty reasoning, yes. But he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, Videl's safety was his responsibility.

* * *

><p><strong>Satan Mansion, 11:13 pm<strong>

_"The picture you are looking at is the only image of the suspect as he entered the Restaurant earlier this evening. He is said to be between the ages 16-24, heavy built with platinum blond hair. Police say he may be armed and dangerous so if you do see him please run for cover, and call the police."_

Videl stared at the picture on the television screen almost mesmerized by the man. _'Those girls told me that he was staring at me the whole time... but why? He must know me if that's the case. But where have I met him before?'_

She laid her head against the pillow trying to figure him out.

_'Maybe he's a criminal that I helped put away? Or an old classmate who moved? Or maybe he's just a fan... a really obsessed one.'_

She was locked in thoughts of this stranger until she fell asleep.

_**She was standing in a familiar wooded area. It was night time and the sky was clear and the moon lit up the forest like a florescent bulb; all was silent and peaceful.**_

_**But as usual, the peace didn't last long. As she tried to think up a plan to get back her house the ground beneath her started to tremble. Birds flew frantically from their nests and animals took cover wherever they could.**_

_**"What's going on!" she yelled trying to hold her footing.**_

_**A loud roar was heard in the distance as the earth shook more violently and trees collapsed. She looked up to the direction of the ruckus and in the distance she saw the giant brown creature. "Oh dear Kami, it's what in the world is that!" She screamed as the giant monkey like animal approached her.**_

_**She attempted to run quickly in the other direction, but was stopped in her tracks by its giant fist slamming into the ground before her. She tried to run in the other direction but the giant creature grabbed a hold of her, his palm covering her entire body. She was trapped between his enormous fingers, only her head remained free from his clutches. She thought she was a goner for sure, but the giant ape stood still, staring at her with his big red eyes. He was holding on to her firmly, yet his grip was surprisingly gentle. She could still breathe well on her own, and move her arms and legs slightly. He released his grip and cupped his hand allowing her to sit freely in his palm. He stared at her, she stared back, she didn't understand why, but at that moment for some reason she felt safe with him, almost peaceful.**_

_**Then it all went black.**_

She woke up Saturday morning in a cold sweat. It was 5:45 am. She cursed herself for waking up so early on a weekend and groaned as she became aware of the bitter taste in her mouth. She got out of bed lazily, regretting letting Sharpener convince her to have a few drinks with him after the movie. She commenced her usual routine then went outside for a morning run; she was in the best shape of her life; her legs and abdomen were far more toned than they used to be and she was in overall better health. She felt great.

As she jogged towards the park she started to slowly recall the dream she had. Unlike the others she woke up far calmer and less nervous. It had been scary, yes, but something about it was different. The skies were calm, no strange voices, no Saiyaman, and of course there was the giant ape, but he was probably just a figment of her overactive imagination.

As she made her way around the park her mind drifted back to the man at the restaurant. The thought of his blonde hair and broad shoulders made her smile slightly. She made a mental note to contact the police after her flying lessons for an update; she just had to meet this man.

* * *

><p><strong>Satan Mansion, Saturday, 1:45 pm<strong>

Saiyaman landed on Videl bedroom balcony and knocked on the sliding glass door. He couldn't help his excitement, it was the only day that he could spend the entire afternoon with Videl. His mother had been a little reluctant to let him out of the house today since he'd been home late the entire week, but as usual, she agreed to let him go once he told her he'd be with Angela all day at the library.

He hated that he had to lie so much, but at this point he just couldn't help it. It was slowly becoming easier and easier. He even told Angela that his mother would not let him out of the house until all school work was done. Yep, he was becoming an expert liar. It thrilled and disgusted him at the same time.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that all his lying and irresponsible behavior was because of Videl. Not that he wanted to blame her, but she really was the reason he was acting the way he was.

On his way home the day before he finally admitted to himself that he liked her. There was no denying it, but there was also no way he would act on those feelings, after all, Angela was his girlfriend and he didn't want to change that. He'd just have to settle being spending time with Videl as Saiyaman, even if she is dating Sharpener.

After a lengthy wait Videl finally opened the bedroom door and their flying lesson commenced.

"So how did it go, did you get to see the victims yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah, they're all better now."

"All better? You mean they're completely healed?"

"Yeah, not a scratch on them. Sensu is great!"

"And where do you get this sensu?"

"Oh, uh. It's a long story."

"I see, you must get it from your father's planet!"

"Uhhh, sort of, yeah... anyway, we should get started," Saiyaman said trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's house, 2:25 pm<strong>

"Sweetheart, I'm going out for a while, you gonna be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine mom, I'll see you later!" Angela said as her mother walked out the front door. She rushed back excitedly to her room to get ready, she had plans for the afternoon and it was best if her parents were out of the house. Her father still hadn't returned since leaving on Tuesday evening, but she wasn't worried, nor did she care.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She was just about finished when out of nowhere she got a sudden chill, and a small gust of wind tangled a freshly brushed hair. She looked around, but saw nothing. 'Strange' she thought as she picked up her brush again. When she looked back up into the mirror behind her she saw him; a gross looking giant red creature, smiling deviously at her.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Relax girl, I won't' hurt you."

She instantly dropped her brush and ran for the door. She tuned the knob furiously but somehow it was locked from the inside.

"What the hell! I'm really losing it now!" she said as she struggled with the door.

"You can't run girl, don't bother."

"I must be dreaming. I have to be!" she closed her eyes tightly, "Wake up Angela, wake up!"

"You're not dreaming you fool, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly to look at the creature before her, "Ew, who are you!"

"My name is Dabura, it's nice to meet you."

"What?... Yep, Angela ole girl, you are officially certifiable," she said to herself

He laughed, "Humans, you all have such a sense of humor"

She closed her eyes again, turned around and struggled with the door some more but was stopped cold in her tracks when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Kami, what do you want! Leave me alone!"

"Relax, dear Angela I will leave you soon. I just need to talk for a little while."

She turned back around to see the creature looking deep into her eyes. "Please, just take whatever you want and leave me alone!"

"You have nothing I want, girl, but I have something that you want."

"And what do I want," She asked nervously.

"Gohan."

* * *

><p><strong><span>TWO WEEKS LATER<span>- Satan Mansion, Saturday, 4:40 pm**

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, I think I can keep up with you now," Videl said as they started to fly through the air.

"Great, then follow me!"

Saiyaman led her through the cloudy skies at less the average speeds so that she could keep up. He wasn't sure where he was taking her exactly, but she wanted to see places that she never could with her plane, so he headed west.

Videl was flying expertly now. She could do flips and twirls in the air like she'd been doing it for years. Her ki blasts were improving as well, she had gotten much stronger within the two weeks of her training and she was almost positive she would be able to beat her dad at the tournament, if all else failed she'd just fry him, literally.

She couldn't believe her progress, flying seemed so easy for her now, only a month ago she thought it was impossible, and then Saiyaman flew into her life. He was amazing! She had completely misjudged him during their first encounter. Through him she learned that anything was possible, whether it was flying or healing people in a matter of seconds, she was now a believer. If it wasn't for him she would not be staring at the beautiful scenery before her. The water, the mountains, the animals, it was amazing.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked as she began feeling tired

"We're about 5 miles from West City."

"What! No way, you're kidding. It only took us a half hour to get here! This trip would take me near two hours with my jet-copter. Amazing!"

"Yep, certainly is. Getting tired?"

"Well a little. I didn't want to say anything..."

"No worries, we can stop down there for a break. Pick some fruit to eat, but it might rain soon so we'd better hurry up."

"You sure we won't get lost down there? That's a huge forest!"

"Get lost? Videl, we can fly. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, dumb question."

"I see a good spot, let's go."

They landed in the middle of the forest area with a small clearing. They both looked around to analyze their surroundings. Videl stood almost paralyzed when she began to recognize where they were, this was the place from her dream, with the giant ape! She was almost certain of it. "How could this be?" she said aloud.

"What could what be?"

"Uhhh, nothing. I just feel like I've been here before."

"Maybe you flew over here before."

"Yeah, maybe," she said doubtfully still looking around.

"Videl, you look like you've seen a ghost, you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" she said snapping out of her haze, "Lets looks for some food."

"Right, yeah. Doesn't look like these trees have much fruit, I'm gonna fly around to see if there's a lake nearby. Maybe we could catch some fish."

"Good thinking, I'll just wait here."

As Saiyaman flew around looking for lakes Videl continued to stare in awe of her surroundings._ 'What are the odds, this is the same area, but how?'_ She walked around touching each tree as she went along, _'Maybe Saiyaman's right, I must have seen this place before and stored it in my subconscious and somehow it made its way into my dream.'_

"Hey Videl! Found one just over here, come on," Saiyaman called from the sky.

"I'm coming," she said softly.

* * *

><p>He dived head first into the water in hunt of his prey. Still in his Saiyaman outfit Gohan was slowly getting used to his superhero persona. He had to admit, his life was great. Every day after school he'd either 'hang out' at Angela's place or train with Videl and his mom didn't mind at all. He got to eat great food every day, whether it was made by his mother, Videl's cook or Angela, and he was actually becoming one of the 'cool' kids on campus because of his connection to Angela and Sharpener. The only downside of it all was his lack of attention to school work and the build up of lies. Of course, his picture from the restaurant was still plastered all over the news, but he didn't care, his mother rarely watched television so there was little chance of getting caught.<p>

After filleting the fish and eating it whole the two decided to walk around for a bit to explore the area. Videl was almost positive that they were in the same area as her dreams and wanted to explore it further. They navigated through bushes, trees and some not so friendly forest animals until they stumbled upon an old, seemingly abandoned cabin, which was fortunate because the rain had started to slowly trickle down.

Saiyaman pulled the rusty wooden door open easily and led Videl into the cabin.

"Thank Kami; rain's really starting to come down."

"Yeah, we can take shelter here for a little while."

They took a few minutes to look around the cabin. It was nothing special; a small dusty couch in the living room area with two small windows, a round table with three chairs, a fridge, one bedroom with a single bed (no sheets) and dresser and a bathroom with a stand in shower.

"It certainly is a cozy little place, wonder who it belonged to."

"Usually they're owned by families in the city. As people get older and pass away their children and grand children forget all about it and the place becomes abandoned... It becomes home to the animals of the woods," Saiyaman replied while they were both staring out the window.

"Well, I guess we should get comfortable, doesn't look like the rain is gonna stop anytime soon."

"Guess not, you don't have a curfew, do you? I think it's almost 9 o clock" Saiyaman asked, feeling a little awkward being in a cabin alone with Videl.

"No, but my dad might get worried. I should call him... pffft, but I won't."

"You won't?"

"Nah, let him worry. Then he'll know how I feel when he's gone for days at a time."

"Yeah, but at least you know where he is."

"He knows I'm with you! And he hates it. That's makes it all the much better. He goes off to all of these private islands with his bed mates and doesn't expect me to worry? I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine."

He blushed "Uhhh, b-but we're not..."

"Oh I know, but he thinks we are, and I haven't told him otherwise."

"But why..."

"Just forget it Saiyaman. Let's talk about you shall we. I feel like I hardly know you..."

"Uh, okay,"

"Where is this Piccolo guy that trained you? Can I meet him?"

"Uh, well, Piccolo's not really the sociable type."

"I don't wanna socialize with him, I just wanna see how he fights, that's all."

"Well, maybe, but I can't promise anything."

"But I thought he was your friend, couldn't he just do it for you?"

"Um, maybe," Saiyaman said doubtfully.

"Great! Then you can bring him to our next training session."

"I don't know..."

"It'll be awesome, trust me."

"Piccolo's not..."

"Then the three of us can all train together..."

"I don't think..." Saiyaman said, desperately trying to get a word in.

"If I train with you two, then I'll be strong enough to beat my dad no sweat!"

_'Kami, she's going a mile a minute!'_

"And maybe you guys could come watch me fight at the tournament..."

_'She's definitely passionate about fighting, look at her eyes, they're glowing... She just won't shut up about it, she's been spending way too much time with Erasa.'_

"Hey, maybe you guys can join the tournament too! That would be awesome..."

_'Join the tournament? Is she serious! Piccolo would rather play dress up with Dende than do that!'_

"It's not really a tournament if all the best fighters aren't there..."

_'She's getting way too ahead of herself.'_

"And you're one of the best fighters I've seen..."

_'Kami, what is she talking about.'_

"I'm sure my father would appreciate it too. Any chance to kick Saiyaman's butt..."

_'Argh! Why won't she just be quiet!'_

"I don't know if you stand a chance against him, but you can definitely give him a run for his money."

Annoyed and without thinking Saiyaman did the only thing his senses wanted. He grabbed onto Videl's waist and pull her in for a kiss, locking lips with her and effectively ending her rant.

* * *

><p>All For now, thanks for reading.<p>

Please leave a review. :)

Beta Reader: YukriaKing!


End file.
